Are We Stars Or Satellites?
by ineo
Summary: A Boys Before/Over Flowers Next Gen story. The time of F4's rain of Shinhwa school is over, leaving the new F6 to face their own troubles as they battle through their last year of high school. F6 consists of the Goo Triplets, (children of Jan Di & Jun Pyo), Sang Min (child of Yi Jung & Ga Eul), Min Ki (child of Woo Bin & Jae Kyung) and Soo Jin (adopted daughter of Ji Hoo)
1. The F6

In the most prestigious school in South Korea, possibly the world, things are about to be shaken up. There is a new "F4" so to speak, at Shiniwa school. There has been since their time in starting from today, their bonds of friendship are really going to be tested.

In this new group there are not four members like the original.

There are six.

Yes, you heard right. F6. So I better get on with introducing them.

Firstly there's Sang Min. So Sang Min. Son of Yi Jung, and Ga Eul. He's very attractive in looks, and he knows it. However he is not arrogant. Having a mother like Ga Eul stopped him from being that way. He is very kind, to his friends, but wont let any one take advantage of him. He does not like strangers.

Soo Jin is the next member. She's Ji Hoo's, but not biologically. She's adopted, but it's not a secret. He found her wondering the streets when she was four years old. To this day, even with the work of top detectives they can't find out where she came from, or who her real parents are. But Ji Hoo loves her very much, she's his daughter and that's all that matters to both of them. Soo Jin is very beautiful, but a cute beautiful.

Min Ki is WooBin's son and Jae Kyung's. He was a compensate surprise, and was born out of marriage, although his parents are now married. Unlike his mother he is very calm all the time, he's the best person to have near by in a bad situation. He is very handsome and quite the womaniser, but he does no when it's time to stop.

Now this only leaves the Goo triplets.

Jae Hwa and Jae Sun are the identical ones out of the three. Obviously they are the children of Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo. Although identical in looks, they have very different personalities and style.

Jae Sun is always serious, very down to earth, always messes up his idioms, like his father. His smile is very infectious, but rare. His hair is very curly, but always neat and his fashion sense is ripped of his father's completely.

However Jae Hwa is like a ray of sunshine, always hyper active, cheerful and constantly laughing. He's the most cheerful of them all and he's cool as a cucumber...except when he's around Soo Jin who he has a massive crush on. Every one knows about it too, apart from Soo Jin.

And lastly in F6 is the leader, and last Goo triplet.

Jin Ae. Jin Ae is in fact the youngest of the Goo triplets, but she has always been the dominate one. She's outstandingly beautiful. With the cat eyes of her grandmother, the cute side of her mother, beauty of her aunt and curly hair and cheek bones of her father rolled in to one. She also know how pretty she is, and uses it to her advantage although she has no wishes to date. She isn't that tall, nor that short. Her height evened out between her parents, however she is never with out her high heels, that are specially made for her comport. She acts very tough, she got that from her mother, but is very soft on the inside, although only her close friends and family realise this. Most of her personality in fact is her mother's.

'Jin Ae! Get up!' Geum Jan Di shouted, hammering on her only daughter's bedroom door.

'Calm down!' Yelled back Jin Ae. She always locked the door on her bedroom, so her mother couldn't get in. Down don't get her wrong, Jin Ae and her mother are very close, however as they are very similar they often get in to conflict. She unlocked the door and her mother hit her with a medical text book she had been carrying.

'You're going to be late for school unless you hurry up!' Her mother shouted. Goo Jin Ae raised her eye brows and looked at an expensive watch her father had given her for her fifteenth birthday, that sat on her wrist.

'Umma! You do realise the clocks go back today? I've still got an hour.' Jin Ae said. Her mother quickly turned red.

'Sorry!' She yelled walking away from her daughter's room.

'Aish' Jin Ae said under her breath, walking back in to her room, and shutting the door on the way. Once inside her room she pulled on her bathrobe before turning to the guest bed. Well... it wasn't really a guest bed that sat in Jin Ae's room. It was the same bed as she had, just next to it. It was the bed where any member of F6 who wanted to stay in her room slept. They had long given up on the idea of guest rooms and preferred to stay in each other's rooms. Mostly Jin Ae's as she was the one with two beds. Today, Soo Jin was sleeping in that bed...well not sleeping as Jan Di had woken her up too, with her shouting. Soo Jin was the person who most frequently slept over in that bed. Since her grandfather had died thee years ago (a massive loss for every one) she slept over when ever her dad was on the night shift, which was quite a lot as Ji Hoo liked to work nights so he could spend days with his daughter and friends.

Soo Jin yawned widely. Her hair was a blonde bird's nest. She had dyed her hair blonde since she was seven (and tried to do it herself with bleach, a move that freaked out Ji Hoo) to match her always white clothes, a fashion sense taken from her adopted father. She climbed out of bed and stretched. She was wearing white pyjamas (surprise surprise) that had angel wings printed on the back, this was an inside joke as her father always called her Cheonsa Soo Jin, meaning - angel Soo Jin.

'Good Morning!' Soo Jin smiled angelically. Jin Ae waved her hand, too lazy to reply. Neither of them bothered to sort out their bed hair or to get changed before going down to breakfast. The breakfast table was full of food as normal. Her father sat at the head of the table and her mother next to him. Jae Sun was sat across from her mother, and her other brother was next to her. Jae Hwa nearly choked on his juice as he saw Soo Jin, some thing he does nearly every morning, or a.k.a when every Soo Jin is about. Also, surprisingly Soo Jin's father was also sat at the table, talking to Jin Ae's dad.

'Appa!' Soo Jin yelled running over to her dad and giving him a massive hug. It was like she hadn't seen him in years, but it's always like that. Soo Jin has got some abandonment issuses going on.

'Cheonsa, did you sleep well?' Asked Ji Hoo.

'Yes, very well.' She said as Jin Ae sat next to Jae Hwa. Jin Ae nudged her brother in the ribs, her brother turned red and became very interested in his food. Jin Ae always nudged him like this when he did something like that in front of Soo Jin.

'Good.' Ji Hoo said to his daughter who sat down next to him. Ji Hoo looked up and gave Jae Hwa that knowing glance he always shot him.

'We've got that english test today, did any one revise?' Jae Sun asked.

'Yes! Jae Hwa's been helping me!' Soo Jin exclaimed happily. Jin Ae looked over to her brother. She knew there had to be a reason that Jae Hwa was spending so much time learning english.

'Well I didn't revise.' Jin Ae admitted.

'I told you to revise!' Jan Di shouted.

'Well I didn't!' Jin Ae yelled back. Every one else at the table was laughing at Jin Ae and Jan Di. Most mornings started with a small clash of heads like this.

Once they had finished eating Soo Jin was taken home by her dad to get dressed. She had clothes at the Goo Mansion of course, but her best ones where at her own home. Jin Ae also went upstairs to get dressed. Her brothers where already dressed for the day. Jae Sun was wearing a grey suit with a matching jacket with a fur trim where as Jae Hwa's was black with a yellow shirt and scarf. He liked bright, happy colours. He also had on a bowler hat with a yellow ribbon around it. Jin Ae slowly walked up the stairs, she had too much time to get ready, she never turned up anywhere on time. It was her thing. Once upstairs she put on a light blue blouse with a ruffled collar with a tight black skirt with braces attached to it. She wore matching light blue heels and ruffled her curly hair to make it look nicer. Placing simple eye liner on her eyes she knew it was about time to leave, so she quickly grabbed a light blue satchel and ran out of her room, straight in to her father.

'Sorry, appa!' She yelled, she kissed him on the cheek before sliding down the hand rail. Jae Sun caught her at the bottom. She patted his head and told him "good job" before running in to the garage. She and her brothers all had different coloured sports cars in the garage. Hers was light blue (her favourite colour), Jae Sun's was black with red detailing and Jae Hwa's was sunshine yellow. Their mum told them it was stupid for them all to drive a separate car to school, but they ignored her and drove separate ones anyway. The best part of the day was the car race on the way to school. Jin Ae hopped in to her car at the same time her brother's did they revved the engine as the garage door opened, as soon as it was fully open they speed off, they drove less than a few meters before they braked, seeing their mother running after their cars.

'Umma!' Jae Hwa was the first to jump of out his car to check their mother was alright.

'Yah! You forgot your books!' Their mum said, handing them over several text books they had all left behind.

'Why are you forgetting books and making your umma run? Aish!' Their dad yelled walking out of the house. He adored them all really, but spoke harshly to them often.

'Appa! We didn't do it on purpose!' Jin Ae got out of her car and pulled puppy dog eyes. She really was a daddy's girl, and had him wrapped around her little finger.

'I know, have a good day, rascals.' He grabbed Jae Hwa and pulled his hat off to ruffle his hair. Jin Ae laughed, just as Jae Sun's car revved and he drove off.

'Cheater!' Jin Ae and Jae Hwa yelled at the same time, jumping back in to their cars and driving off. Leaving their parents laughing as they left.

Jae Sun got a massive head start so there for won the race to school that day. As always the three of them where the last ones there when they showed up in their special F6 car park. Min Ki, Soo Jin and Sang Min where all waiting.

'You've made every one late to lessons once again!' Min Ki grinned widely. No one ever turned up to their lessons before they saw F6 make their daily entrance. Jin Ae grinned and took a small bow before walking off, knowing they would follow her. As leader she had to walk in first. As she did every one stared at the F6, some of them cheered and others tried to offer them gifts. F6 where not as bad as F4 before Jan Di turned up, but they where very reserved when it came to talking to others. They tended to only do so if there was something in it for them. Even the kind and sweet Jae Hwa wouldn't just talk to anyone, but they had their reasons. She lead the way up to the previously F4 and now the F6 class room. Soo Jin, Min Ki and Sang Min all had just taken over their dad's desks, not even taking away their name plates, meerly putting their own one on top, but that wasn't possible for the Goo triplets. Jae Sun, as the oldest triplet had the original and his siblings had exact replicas, although Jin Ae's was in the spot where he father's used to sit, and her brothers where on either side. Their english teacher walked in and handed out the quiz papers. Jin Ae caught eye contact with her only female friend and mouthed "help" her friend shook her head and laughed, before looking down to her quiz paper.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Jin Ae constantly panicking as she hadn't revised for anything, it turned out she did well on all of the days activities, despite the lack of revision. When the bell rung at the end of the day, she was the first to jump out of her seat, like normal. She walked out the door calmly and looked cool as she lead the way down the corridor, how ever once out of eye shot from every one but F6 she started to run.

'See you later!' She yelled, not even bothering to tell her friends where she was going. They knew. The swimming pool. While Soo Jin's father called her "Cheonsa Soo Jin" her's called her "Ineo Jin Ae", or in english; mermaid Jin Ae. There was no where she felt more at home than in the water. No where...well one place, but never mind that. She quickly changed in to her light blue swimming costume that had a shiny print on it that was in the shape of scales. She really looked like a mermaid in it.

She saw for hours and hours like she did most days, slowly she slowed and prepared for the battle to get out of the pool, but as she stopped she saw a hand. Looking up she saw it's owner. Min Ki. She smiled upon seeing her friend and grabbed on to his hand, allowing her self to be lifted out.

'What are you doing here?' She asked grabbing her towel out of his other hand.

'My parents went out of town today, on a second honeymoon. Well I guess it's really like their eighth but you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm bored and have quite a few hours before my massive house party so...' He grinned. Every time his parents left him alone he had massive parties no matter what they did to stop him.

'Your parents still trust you to be at home by yourself?' She asked raising her eye brows. He shook his head.

'Well know, but I told my parents that I was staying at yours, and told them I was staying at Sang Min's. Then your brothers told your parents after school they where going to Sang Min's, and Soo Jin told her dad the truth and he said to be careful, and Jae Sun told your mum you where sleeping at Soo Jin's and long story short every one's at mine getting ready.'

'That seems very complicated for a party they're gonna find out about in the papers tomorrow.' Jin Ae said. Min Ki laughed.

'Well yes, but but they lies are part of the fun, aren't they?' He leaned very close towards her. She could see his eyes sparkling with mischief and smell his expensive cologne.

'I guess' she grinned, walking out of the pool. He followed her and waited out side the changing room while she pulled back on her clothes.

'You know you didn't have to wait.' She said as she walked out. 'I need to go back home anyway to shower and pick out an outfit.'

'I've got you and outfit back at mine, you're not going home.' He grinned as they walked out in to the car park. She looked at him oddly.

'Where's your car?' She asked not seeing his dark blue sports car anywhere. She only saw her own light blue one.

'At my house, I got Soo Jin to drive me back so I could get a ride with you and make sure you didn't try to go and get your own clothes.' He smirked, taking her keys out of her hand so he could unlock the car and climb in to the driver's side. She rolled her eyes and got in the driver's side, taking the keys back off him to put in the ignition. She speed off as a breakneck speed, she never like driving slowly. Because of her fast driving they where at Min Ki's house, or rather mansion very quickly. She pulled up to the house but parked her car about a hundred meters from the house. Min Ki's punishment for not letting her go home and get changed would be the long walk. Min Ki stuck his tongue out at her as the climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door. She quickly jumped on to his back and demanded she be piggybacked the rest of the way. Sensing he wasn't going to win with fight he obliged.

'Hey sis, nice ride.' Jae Sun snorted as they entered the mansion door. Soo Jin laughed from there she was sat on top of the stairs in the entrance hall. Jae Hwa was with her, as was Sang Min.

'Your stuff is in my room, go get ready.' Min Ki ordered dropping her.

'If it's in your room where are you getting ready?' Jin Ae asked.

'In the room, you two can stay in the bathroom..unless you want to watch me get changed.' He winked.

'I don't want to be one of your women, thank you very much.' Jin Ae said, walking off and grabbing Soo Jin in the process. She knew the way well as this was like another home to her. Navigating the way to Min Ki's room she found her outfit on his bed. And surprisingly, she didn't hate it. In fact, it was rather awesome. It was turquoise, shiny and stopped mid-thigh. It had a matching fur shrug and heels. Exactly her style. Happily she smiled.

'Go shower, I've already had one.' Soo Jin smiled, ushering her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Jin Ae saw Min Ki had brought her the right shampoo, body was and perfume to her normal ones. She was confused at how he knew, but shrugged it off and quickly turned on the shower, washing all the chlorine off of her. Once she was done with the shower she opened the bathroom door and grabbed her dress. She put it on quickly, and it seemed just in time as seconds late the guys walked in. She rolled her eyes at their timing and began drying her hair with the hair drier. Soo Jin helped her as she couldn't do it herself. The guys began getting changed in front of them, with no sense of modesty. Jin Ae shielded her eyes, as did Soo Jin. A few minutes later Sung Min told them it was safe, although what he meant by safe was that the guys had trousers on, they did not have shirts. Jin Ae was reminded why Min Ki got so many girls. Soo Jin changed places with Jin Ae so Jin Ae could do her make up. After Soo Jin was ready they swapped places and Jin Ae's make up was done quickly. Soo Jin looked line an angel, with a white feather dress on with matching fur capelet. Jin Ae smirked as she saw her brother staring at Soo Jin. But to her surprise, when her brother stopped staring her smirked at her.

'Jin Ae! You actually look nice.' Min Ki grinned snaking an arm around her waist.

'I always look nice. I'm very attractive.' Jin Ae said obnoxiously. Every one laughed at her. They walked out the room and down the stair case to the party that was already in full swing. But to her surprise Min Ki's arm did not leave her waist. She tried to move away from him, but his grip was firm.

'Let go! I want to dance with Soo Jin!' She pouted, trying to wriggle free.

'No, I don't want to.' He smirked. She smiled before stamping on his foot. He quickly let go as she yelped in pain. Making her way over to Soo Jin who was waiting, they started dancing many men tried to dance with them, but they ignored them and kept dancing by their selves. After a while the guys of F6 joined them. Now those guys they would dance with. Slowly, Jin Ae danced with every member of F6 until only Min Ki was left.

'I'm still annoyed at you, I'm not going to dance with you.' She walked off, out of the dance floor and in to the kitchen where she was going to stop and get a glass of water in, apart from the fact he was still following. She walked out of the kitchen, and in to the garden. He was still following her, but this time she stopped and turned around.

'What is your issue tonight? I don't want to dance.'

'Well maybe I wanted to dance!' He shouted in reply taking a step forwards.

'Well I didn't! I heard one girl say we where dating! Do you want every one to think we're dating?' She yelled. He didn't reply. 'Well do you?' She yelled again.

'Yes!' He shouted back in reply. He took a step forwards towards Jin Ae, placing a hand behind her head she pulled her forward and kissed her. She stood there for a second, paralysed. She then pulled back, slapped him and ran off. This time he didn't follow her and she was glad. Once back in the house she ran up to the top floor, and in to a cupboard. She'd hidden in this cupboard many times before, for various reason. It seemed silly. Confidant, beautiful, tough and intelligence Goo Jin Ae was hiding in a cupboard. She started to cry, like she knew she was going to, that was why she had hid there. No one even got to see the great Goo Jin Ae cry. No one.

_**Back to an expensive restaurant in Seoul where F6's parents (bar Jae Kyung and WooBin) are eating dinner.**_

It was a lovely restaurant they where eating in. It was quite as they had privatively booked it out and they where having a great time, just chatting. Before one of the waiters in the restaurant ran in.

'Turn on the t.v! They'll want to see this!' He yelled running over to where there was a large t.v mounted on the wall. He turned it on and put on the news channel where there was a picture of a house on it, it was on fire.

'I don't want to see this as I eat!' Goo Jun Pyo exclaimed angrily. The waitor tried to regain his breath.

'T-t-that's' Ga Eul stood up and stuttered.

'What is it?' Her husband asked, confused.

'Woo Bin Sunbae's house!' Ga Eul screamed. All the adults recognised it instantly, standing up quickly. Ga Eul started hyper ventilating and every one else just freaked out.

'It's okay, they're on holiday, it can be replaced. But we should go to your house and get Min Ki, this must be a huge shock.' JunPyo said to Yi-Jung.

'But he's at yours' Ga Eul said.

'They where all at Woo Bin's. They where having a party.' Ji Hoo whispered.

'Who?' Joon Pyo demanded grabbing Ji Hoo by his collar.

'The kids!' Ji Hoo shouted. 'Soo Jin, Sang Min, Jin Ae, Jae Sun, Min Ki, Jae Hwa! They're all there!'

Every one's eyes widened, with out thinking they where all running out of the restaurant and back to their cars. The five of them piled in to one car, and sped off as fast as the car went. Yi-Jung was driving and Joon Pyo frantically was shouting down his phone, Ji Hoo was trying to get through to Soo Jin and Ga Eul and Jan Di where trying to phone their own children. It was only a few minutes before they pulled up at the burning house. There was a crowd of people standing outside, behind a police line. They couldn't drive any further so ran through the crowd to the line, screaming their children's names frantically.

'Appa!' A familiar voice shouted. Soo Jin burst through the crowd. Her father pulled her close and hugged her so tight it hurt.

'Where are the others?' Jan Di yelled. Soo Jin broke free from her dad.

'Sang Min, Jae Sun and Jae Hwa are fighting with the police!' She cried out. Ga Eul took a small breath of relief before launching back in to panic, realising two of her nieces and nephews where missing.

'Where's Jin Ae?' Jun Pyo asked frantically.

'And Min Ki!' Jan Di yelled.

'Min Ki, he came out, but when Jin Ae didn't come out, he ran back in. The other three and me, we tried to follow but where stopped. That's why they're fighting with the police.' Soo Jin explained. In a heart beat the adults where at the barrier, begging to be let in. No one would let them.

'It too dangerous for even fire fighters to go in, once the fire's out we'll look again. But it's very unlikely for her to survive, I'm sorry.' A fire man said. Jun Pyo started screaming. Jan Di kept begging to be let in, Ga Eul was trying stop the kids fighting to get in. Yi-Jung screamed with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo just held his sobbing daughter tightly. But then, out from the wreckage burst Min Ki. He was cradling Jin Ae in his arms, he carried her a few steps away from the house, before he collapsed. Jun Pyo ran through the barrier as the firefighters and the medics open them to get through. Every one else followed. As the neared Jin Ae they would see something was wrong. Her arms where completely burnt, as where her legs, her back was also burt. Min Ki was also badly burnt, but not as bad as Jin Ae. His hands where bad, and most of his clothing was ripped, he also had patches of burn.

Jun Pyo stopped as he reached Jin Ae. He wanted to reach out and cradle her, but he couldn't. Doing that would only hurt her more, if she was even still alive.


	2. The Hospital

_**24 hours later**_

Jin Ae had yet to wake up. She was passed out, they said. But they expected her to wake up soon. It turns out she didn't have any bad burns, only very minor ones. She was just recovering from the amount of smoke she breathed in. Min Ki was fine. He woke up after a few minutes in the ambulance, he just kept asking for Jin Ae, until his Aunt Ga Eul let him go in to the next room and see her. Every one else was in there. It was the hospital's biggest private room, but it seemed so small with the tension that was running high. Soo Jin was crying still, Jae Hwa had his arm around her trying to comport her some how. In any other situation Jae Hwa having his arm around the girl of his dreams would have been a good thing, but not now. Jun Pyo wasn't talking to any one. He had been staring at his daughter with out moving for the past day. His wife sat next to him, trying to comport Jae Sun. Sang Min sat in front of his father's legs, he considered Jin Ae his sister. Min Ki sat by himself next to her bed, on the other side to her parents. His parents had arrived back in Seoul an hour after the fire. They hadn't brought up how the fire started, nor how irresponsible he had been. But he knew it must have been ticking in the back of their minds. He felt so guilty. Impossibly so. If he didn't have a party she wouldn't of been there. If he hadn't tried to confess his feelings she wouldn't of been in her stupid hiding spot. If he hadn't been such a womaniser she would of realised when he kissed her he meant it. His mind was burning with these thoughts.

_Jin Ae. I don't remember the first time we met. I'm sorry but I don't. I'm four months younger than you. It would be weird if I did. But my earliest memory, is of your birthday party when you where four. There wasn't a lot of people there but there was lots of food, and your dad went slightly over board booking bouncy castles, merry go rounds, street vendors and tons of other stuff I don't remember. The thing you loved the most was that carousal with the beautiful painted horses, you stayed on it all day and totally ignored every other thing there, unlike your brothers who where running around like their lives depended on it. I got on the carousal with you, and asked you why you loved it so much. You told me "because it's magical. I don't know why but it's magical." That's the way I feel about you. There's just something about you. The way you swim. The way you don't take shit from any one. Your confidence. The way you always look magical, like a mermaid. You must have been one in your past life. You must have been. So wake up Jin Ae. I know you can. _Min Ki thought. The silence in the room could kill. _Please wake up. _

Then, all of a sudden Jin Ae stirred. Every one in the room waited anxiously.

'Jin Ae? Jin Ae wake up.' Her mother cried out. Jin Ae stirred again. Her eyes opened, and she tried to sit up. As she did so the machines went crazy beeping.

'Hey guys!' She looked down at her attired 'What happened, did I worry you?' She asked, breaking the tension in the room. Min Ki laughed and soon every one laughed too. Jan Di and Ga Eul started crying in happiness, they both went over to her and stroked her hair. One on each side of the bed. Jae Kyung also went and began to stroke her hair. Yi Jung, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin stood at the end of the bed, tell Jin Ae how bad she had been for worrying them and Jun Pyo had a massive smile on his face.

'I knew my Ineo Jin Ae would be fine!' He said pushing his way through every one and hugging her, trying to mind her burns. Jin Ae patted his arm, and laughed a little. Her dad always cared just a little too much about them. But it was always nice.

'Welcome back sis.' Her brothers said at the same time, taking a seat on the bed, either side of her feet. Sang Min gave her a hi-five and also sat down on the large bed, sitting next to Jae Sun leaving room for a very happy looking Soo Jin to sit next to Jae Hwa. Jin Ae laughed. She had to thank Sang Min later for forcing her brother and Soo Jin to sit next to each other. Although, she was a little disappointed that Min Ki was still sat on his chair. He had at the party he wanted people to think they where dating, hadn't he?

'Do you remember what happened?' Her Aunt Jae Kyung asked. Jin Ae shook her head.

'I remember feeling tired and going upstairs to have a nap, and then I don't know what happened.' She lied. She remembered the fight with Min Ki and going upstairs to cry.

'The house burnt to the ground, Min Ki carried you out just in time.' Ji Hoo said in his calm lullaby like voice.

'Oh, thanks Min Ki! Is your house going to be alright?' She asked quickly.

'We've not been back yet to see the damage we where more worried about Min Ki and you. The house doesn't matter.' Woo Bin said. His wife nodded in agreement with him.

'Yeah, I wanted to remodel anyway, so the house doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you being okay.' Jae Kyung said.

'But where are you going to stay? Oh come to my house!' Jin Ae said.

'My Jin Ae is so good! Yeah come to our house!' Joon Pyo said. He was in a very very good mind now that his daughter had woken up.

'We could get a hotel...' Woo Bin said, being polite.

'No, don't be stupid! You're coming to our house, right Jan Di?' Joon Pyo turned to his wife who nodded.

'Yeah, we've got so many rooms and you're family! Also it'll take months to re build your house. 'You can't be in a hotel for that long.' Jan Di said. Woo Bin smiled and accepted.

'But how did that fire start?' Sang Min asked. Every one froze. No one had thought about that.

'I'll get on that. I'll be back in a minute.' Joon Pyo excused himself from the room. Leaving every one to fawn over Jin Ae some more.

'Hey, if I was so sick where's my presents?' She asked cheekily.

'Yah! Don't be rude, we came straight here from the fire and from there we came straight from dinner. Look I'm still wearing a nice dress!' Jan Di said pointing at her dinner dress from the previous day.

'Why did you do that for? I order you all to go home shower and change!.' Jin Ae said. No one moved. Her dad walked back in.

'We'll know by tonight.' He said.

'Yah! I told you all do go and get changed! Go home wash, get changed, eat then if you wish come back! But you better not return until you've done all that!' She yelled at the top of her voice. Every one laughed before saying okay. Yi-Jung, Ga Eul and Jang Min all left first saying they would rush back, and with presents. Then Soo Jin and Ji Hoo left, also saying they would bring presents and Soo Jin saying she would bring the clothes of Jin Ae's over that she kept at her house. Finally after some more shouting her parents and brothers agreed to quickly go home.

'Why don't I stay so you're not all alone. When every one come back I'll go then.' Min Ki offered.

'Fine. Min Ki can stay for now, but you lot go home. Bye Umma, Appa, Jae Sun, Jae Hwa, Auntie Jae Kyung, Uncle Woo Bin, bye. Now leave!' She said all at once and very quickly. They all left saying they would hurry back, leaving Jin Ae and Min Ki alone.

'Jin Ae, I'm so -'

'Stop.' She ordered. 'Just stop. You didn't start that fire, and it was me who went and hid in that cuboard like a child and then fell asleep there. It should be me who's sorry for worrying every one... I should also be saying thank you to you, but I don't think words are going to be enough.'

'No, seriously...' He started before she held her hand up again.

'No. You shut up, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. You said yesterday you wanted people to think where were dating. What did you mean by that? Tell me, do you want to date?' She asked bluntly. Jin Ae wasn't one to dance around the point, and she wasn't going to start now. Min Ki looked at her as if she was crazy, they made eye contact for a minute, before he looked away and nodded.

'Okay good. I like you too. But, I don't want this to spread as a rumour until we know if this is going to work. If it doesn't work I still want to be friends and I don't want it to be awkward for our family or friends. So I will date you, in secret. You can't tell any one, I'm not even going to tell Soo Jin and I tell her every thing. And you can't just go and sleep with your girls when you get board. If you're dating me, you're dating me, you got that?' Jin Ae asked. She kept her face straight but her eyes where sparkling with happiness. Min Ki smiled the brightest smile Jin Ae had ever seen.

'I got it, Jin Ae.' He leaned in and kissed her quickly before pulling away. He didn't want any one to see them and ruin his chance with her.

'Good.' She smiled. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it quickly before changing the subject. She was new to this dating thing and felt awkward.

Around forty minutes later every one started arriving back. Soo Jin and her dad where the first. Soo Jin had brought clothes, shampoo and make up. Before any one else turned up, Jin Ae told Min Ki he smelt and to go home and shower and eat. Truth be told he did smell from the smoke. He rolled his eyes and walked out. After he left Jin Ae went to go shower, she felt so much better afterwards especially in her nicest but most computable dress that Soo Jin had the sense to bring. Soo Jin and her dad had brought a big bunch of flowers as a present. Her Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jung turned up next with Sang Min. Ga Eul gave her a stack of brand new board games. Jin Ae smiled and said thank you but hoped she wouldn't be here long enough to play them all. Then her parents turned back up with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. She told them Min Ki had gone to get showered and dressed, but they said he had turned up at the Goo Mansion before they left and was going to put on some of her brother's clothes for the mean time. Until they could go shopping that was. Jae Hwa and Jae Sun sat back on her bed. She told Sang Min and Soo Jin to as well so they could play one of the games Ga Eul had brought. Min Ki turned back up after a while, looking slightly odd in Jae Sun's clothes. He joined in the game until the doctor came and announced Jin Ae was fine and could go home. On the way home every one stopped by the wreckage of the house. It was completely burnt to the ground.

'Every thing in the house was replaceable, any thing that wasn't we keep at the safe. We're all alive. That's what matters.' Jae Kyung bravely said. Every one nodded went to get their cars. The mansion didn't have a garage because it was easier to park in the drive way, so the cars where all fine. Jin Ae got in her own car, despite her parents protests she had just nearly died. She drove off first with the rest of F6 racing her all the way back to her house where they where having a small "you didn't die" dinner.

They ate with much talk and happiness floating around the room despite the tough time they had had so recently, that was until Jin Ae's dad got a phone call from the police. His face dropped when he picked it up.

'Every one be quiet! We're about to have a serious talk, and all you kids need to hear this because it concerns you. Some one started the fire on purpose, they found where it started and it was a sofa that they light. They also found the following message in the house "F4 plus F6 makes F10 people I am going to kill." This isn't anything new so don't panic. Continue with life as normal, but carefully.'

Every one sat on silence.

'You are all getting body guards and that is it. They will stay at a distance, but know they will be there.' Woo Bin announced before leaving the table to make some calls.

'We best be going. Jun Pyo I'll call you tonight.' Yi Jung said. Jun Pyo nodded seriously as Yi Jung's family left.

'I'll be off too. I will also phone you.' Ji Hoo lead Soo Jin out who waved.

'You lot get off to bed and don't leave your rooms. Min Ki you're staying in Jin Ae's.' Jae Kyung said.

'Don't you think it's weird for a boy and a girl who aren't related to be sharing a room?' Jae Sun said to Jae Hwa.

'Aish it's not like they're going to do anything son. They are like brother and sister.' Joon Pyo said, very wrongly. Jan Di and Jae Kyung nodded. The four kids walked out and up to their rooms. The second Jin Ae shut her door she bolted it tightly shut.

'Do you think we should tell them?' Min Ki asked. Jin Ae shook her head.

'No. It'll be weird for them if it doesn't work out that way.' Jin Ae replied. 'I'm going to get my pyjamas on in the bathroom.' She said, going in to her walk in wardrobe, grabbing a light blue tank top and short set with a cute fish print on them. When she walked out she noticed Min Ki staring at her legs.

'Stop staring!' She hissed.

'We're going out!' Min Ki defended himself. She rolled her eyes and crawled on to the couch that sat between the two beds and facing the tv. He sat down next to her.

'You don't smell right' she commented as she flicked channels. He looked at her strangely wanting an explanation.

'You normally smell good, but today you smell still like smoke and funnily enough Jae Sun.'

'Weird, but thanks I guess. I need to go shopping a re buy every thing tomorrow I guess, you'll come with me right?'

'Yeah sure, maybe after we can go on a secret date.' Jin Ae laughed. Min Ki shook his head.

'No we have to do something special for out first secret date, tomorrow is just shopping.' He said. Jin Ae flicked on a movie and rested her shoulder on Min Ki's shoulder. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.


	3. London

The next morning her mum let her sleep in. It was the weekend anyway. When she woke up Min Ki was already showered and getting dressed in the same set on Jae Sun's clothes he was wearing the day before. Jin Ae quickly showered and pulled on a light blue dungaree skirt and a white blouse. With it she wore matching shoes to the top and picked up a bag that also matched the top. (Her signature look, that it seemed only she could pull off.) After breakfast Min Ki and Jin Ae announced they where going shopping. Joon Pyo told them to watch out, but also told Jin Ae to buy herself something nice. They nodded and walked over to the garage before one of her brothers tried to come with them, not that it would seem likely they would want to, they where both fixated on a game of pool in the basement lounge as they left. They got in to Min Ki's dark blue car and sped off towards the luxury shopping centre. They went from shop to shop completely re-building his wardrobe, and buying other silly little things like new picture frames (luckily he had the pictures backed up online) a new computer, new soap, shampoo cologne. He even had to get a new phone. On the way back the stopped off at Jin Ae's seamstress who made her all of her dungaree skirts. She ordered twenty more in different colours and textures before being satisfied and leaving the shop. They where nearly home when Min Ki drove in the wrong way and out to the middle of no where.

'Are you lost? You really should know the way after eighteen years of coming to my house.' Jin Ae said. Min Ki stared at her.

'No. I just was dying to kiss you and couldn't do so at home.' He said leaning over smoothly and pashionatly kissing Jin Ae. Jin Ae pulled back.

'You do this with all the girls don't you?' She looked hurt. Min Ki frowned.

'No I don't, and don't you go thinking you're like one of those girls in my past. Listen I'm not going to make another move on you until we go on that date and I can prove somethings. Lets go home.' He said driving back on to the road and in the direction of Jin Ae's house. Once they got back it was very awkard, very. Jin Ae walked away from him and went to play pool with her brother for a while before driving over to the school and going swimming to relax her mind. A few laps later it was clear and she went over climb out. Min Ki was here again.

'Are you still mad at me?'

'Yes.' Jin Ae said, going back to swimming and splashing Min Ki in the face with water. She kept swimming but he didn't leave.

'Well leave!' She screamed at the top of her lungs.

'No.' He said. She glared and un gracefully clambered out the pool by herself, pushing past him and going in to the changing rooms. She decided to have a shower and took her time doing it. After getting re-dressed she decided to blow dry her hair, to take even longer and after that she slowly did her makeup. Walking out the changing rooms he was still waiting, she made a mad dash away, knowing her ran much faster than her. He easily caught up with her, but she jumped in to her car and drove off with him still trying to open the door. She wasn't going to go back home right now, so she decided to go over to Soo Jin's. As she drove up to Soo Jin's she saw all of her Uncle Ji Hoo's cars in front of the house, plus Soo Jin's white sports car. Knowing they where in she opened the door with out ringing.

'Uncle? Soo Jin?' She called.

'In here!' Soo Jin called from the kitchen where she was helping prepare a dinner of some sort with her dad.

'Jin Ae, you look so much better today.' Her uncle Ji Hoo smiled brightly.

'I feel better, thank you.' Jin Ae smiled sitting down on a stool in front of where they where cooking.

'Are you staying for dinner?' Soo Jin asked.

'Yes, you really should stay. I'm on the night shift anyway so you could just drive Soo Jin over to your house for me afterwards.' Ji Hoo smiled at his niece. She nodded and watched them prepare the rest of the meal. They ate it quickly it looked really good and tasted good too as they ate. After dinner Soo Jin grabbed her bags and said by to her dad who gave her a hug. Soo Jin and Jin Ae then slid back in to Jin Ae's car, singing along with the radio as they drove along the busy road to the Goo Mansion. Once back at home Jin Ae was told her mum had left to work the night shift too. Also her dad and uncle Woo Bin had gone out, leaving the five kids with Jae Kyung who was dancing around in the living room to some loudly playing music, making her son very embarressed.

'Girls! Join me!' She yelled as Jae Sun finished telling them where every one else had gone. They looked at each other and shrugged before running over and dancing wildly with Jae Kyung. Before long they started singing along too. Jae Hwa joined in, being the normal ball of energy he was, however Jae Sun and Min Ki looked at each other, both trying to look cool and not join in with the crazy dancing. Before long Sang Min turned up as well, pretending to be offend they hadn't invited him to this mini party. After a while the mini party moved in to the basement from the living room so the guys could play pool, and because the speakers where better in the basement.

'Min Ki, dance with your umma!' Jae Kyung demanded to a mortified looking Min Ki. It was one of F6's best guarded secrets- that the new casanova Min Ki is a total mummy's boy. No one else knew out side of F6 and their families. No one. Min Ki didn't dare so no to his mum, and went and started dancing with her. They looked very odd for a mother and son.

'Min Ki, how was your English test the other day?' Jae Kyung asked as they where dancing.

'Got over half.' He replied, Jae Kyung seemed very please with this.

'Good boy!' She ruffled his hair. F6 held back laughter. 'We should go to America to celebrate!'

'No, umma. We always go there and if we go there you're just going to make me talk to grandma and grandad who are always trying to get me married off.' Min Ki pulled a face. Jin Ae couldn't help but laugh, even if she was mad at him.

'England then! We haven't been there in a long time.' Jae Kyung said.

'Okay, but only if F6 can come.' Min Ki demanded.

'Of course! They all had that test too. Go pack your bags, I want to leave in ten minutes.' She said leaving them in shock. She had done things like this a couple of times, taking them randomly on trips around Korea completely out of the blue, but going to a different country was new. Sang Min was the first to move as he had to travel all the way back to his house to pack. Then every one else scuttled off.

'How long are we going for?' Soo Jin asked.

'Um...' Jae Kyung thought 'two weeks!' She decided. Soo Jin nodded and ran upstairs. Jin Ae threw a couple outfits in to her suitcase. She kept her clothes organised in outfits for reasons like this. Soo Jin just calmly packed toiletries. She kept a suitcase of clothes in the back of car just in case she needed to sleep some where other than her house and a good thing that was too. Min Ki was also calmly walking around the room, just grabbing random items. They where all packed quickly and went down stairs to be pushed in a to a limo Jae Kyung cad quickly called. On the way to the airport they picked up Sang Min.

'My parents where out, but I left a note.' He said. This only reminded them that none of them had even thought about calling their parents. Jin Ae text her dad at the same time Jae Sun decided to text their mum. Soo Jin also text her dad. Jin Ae thought about what to tell her dad before just writing.

**Hey appa, auntie JK is taking us to England for two weeks, love you, bye! - Jin Ae**

She hoped her dad would keep his calm and not freak out, but it seemed they where already at the airport, so the chances of him stopping them seemed slim. Immediately the boarded Jae Kyung's company's private jet and Jae Kyung ordered them to take off immediately. Probably so she couldn't be stopped. Jin Ae started playing a card game with her brothers while Soo Jin and Jae Kyung where reading a magazine together. Sang Min and Min Ki where trying to sleep. This continued this way for a few hours before every one else decided to try and sleep. While sleeping Jin Ae felt some one kiss her cheek. She pretended to be sleeping until their footsteps said their back was turned. She peaked out. Min Ki. _Of course that womanising pervert would kiss me while I'm sleeping. _She fell back to sleep but was awakened as the pilot announce they where landing in England. As they got off the plane every one turned their phones back on to see angry messages on their phones, well apart from Soo Jin's dad, who hardly ever got mad at her. His message just said to be very careful and to have a good time. Jae Kyung's phone was ringing like mad. She picked it up as her husband was ringing and put it on answer phone.

'Jae, where the hell do you think you're going just taking all the kids who have school, and not to mention the person who started the fire is about. You also managed to get rind of the bodyguards! It's not safe, it's..' Woo Bin's voice started lecturing down the phone. Jae Kyung rolled her eyes.

'Yeobo, yeobo, yeobo. Nothing's gonna happen, and it's a reward for your son's english report! So calm it, we'll be back in two weeks.' She hung up, turning her phone off completely. 'Lets go!' She said in english. Leading the way through the airport and to a taxi.

'Take us to the Savoy.' She ordered in english. The driver looked at her weirdly but drove off anyway, through the busy streets of London. Jin Ae hadn't been to London in a long time. It wasn't a very nice city, but cities normally aren't but what it was was a playground for a lot of fun. The arrived at the Savoy and Jae Kyung strolled in confidently. As leader of the F6 Jin Ae walked in next and the rest followed. Jae Kyung walked up to the desk.

'I want your biggest suite, it needs to sleep seven people.' She said as if walking in to one of most famous hotels in the worlds and demanding something like this was nothing.

'The biggest one is being used. The only thing I can offer you is our second largest, a four bed suite.' The lady at the desk said. Jae Kyung turned around to her kids.

'Yah! You can share beds right? Min Ki with Sang Min, Jae Sun with Jae Hwa and Soo Jin with Jin Ae, ok? Ok.' She said before they could reply. She turned back to the desk and handed over her credit cards. The lady handed her the suite key and Jae Kyung walked off leaving her suit case behind for the bellboy to get. Every one followed and took the lift up to the top floor. Walking in to the suite it was big. They had all been in bigger, but this was nice. There was a big relaxing area and four spacey rooms with double beds in. They waited until the suitcases where brought up before Jae Kyung stood up and told them to get washed and changed in to nice clothes so they could all go out. They all left quickly and got changed before walking back out. Soo Jin wore a white floaty dress and Jin Ae wore a very pretty dark short sleeved green blouse and a short black dungaree skirt. She shoved on her green shoes and picked up a green bag. Her phone vibrated so she took it out and looked at it. Fifteen missed calls from her father, nine from her mother and a text from Min Ki. Quickly she deleted all the missed calls and took a peak at the message Min Ki had sent her.

**Jin Ae, as you're not talking to me I decided to text you instead. Oh btw, that date is still on for the day after we get back. - Min Ki**

Jin Ae frowned. _Who said she was even still dating him._ _Who said she was going to go out with him, huh? _Soo Jin asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing.' She lied walking out of their room. Every one was waiting for them, including Min Ki who kept trying to make eye contact with her.

'Okay! Lets go!' Jae Kyung said in english. All the time with her husband saying phrases like this in english had rubbed off on her. She barrelled out of the hotel and the rest followed. Jin Ae threaded her arms through both of her brother's and walked down the corridors linked with them like that. When they reached outside, surprisingly there was no car waiting for them.

'If we walk it's more fun!' Jae Kyung insisted. Jin Ae followed her, honestly not minding the walk. She kept her arms linked with her brothers to keep Min Ki further away. They walked for miles before stopping at a very small pub that served food. They went inside and ordered some simple english cuisine. Jae Kyung told them it was good for them not to eat such fancy food all the time. They talk and ate. Jin Ae talked to every one apart from Min Ki.

'Sang Min, when's your next exhibition?' Jin Ae asked her close friend. He was an amazing painter and held many exhibits.

'Couple months from now.' Sang Min smiled. Jin Ae nodded her head and mumbled something about having a dress ordered for Italy ready for the occasion.

After they finished eating they filed out of the pub and kept walking down the street. Min Ki kept trying to start a conversation with Jin Ae who wasn't replying.

'Umma!' Min Ki called. His mother who had been walking ahead spun around and gave him a questioning look.

'Umma, I'm feeling tired, I'm going back to the hotel.'

'Do you want us to come too?' She asked. 'It's not very safe for you to be in a foreign city by your self.'

'No! I know the way, I'll be careful. Bye!' He said very quickly before walking away before his mother could say something. His mum shrugged and said something about calling him in half an hour to see if he was back. They kept walking until they reached a big toy shop. They went inside and began playing with the toys that where for display. Sang Min and Jin Ae where just messing about with some toy Koalas when they heard their Aunt's voice.

'Kids!' Jae Kyung's voice yelled through the shop. They all stopped what they where doing and ran over to her.

'Min Ki, he's not picking up and I'm getting worried. We've got to get back to the hotel.' Jae Kyung said. She looked very pale. Every one nodded and began running back to the hotel. It took them five minutes before they reached the Savoy. The lift made it so they where up to the room in less than a minute. They ran in, calling his name. Every one except Jin Ae.

'He's not here!' Jae Kyung panted. The room phone rang and Jin Ae picked it up as she was the closet to it.

'Is that Ms Jin Ae Goo?' The voice on the phone asked in a very polite way. They spoke in english.

'Y-yes.' Jin Ae replied speaking in english.

'Good.' They spoke in Korean. Their voice was grizzly. 'Listen up. We've got your friend, love. Come to the following location. Don't tell any one where you're going. Not a soul. Albert Street. Warehouse 7.' They hung up the phone.

'Who was it? Has something happened to him?' Jae Kyung asked. Her tone was panicked.

'He's fine. He said Uncle Woo Bin called him and asked him to come home so he went. He's just getting on the plane and says we should all get the next plane back.' Jin Ae lied. Jae Kyung looked disappointed but nodded.

'I'll bring you guys back soon. I promise, now back to Korea so I can kill my son for betraying me.' She said. Every one nodded and ran around getting their bags packed. They where done quickly and Jae Kyung said she had found them a flight in half an hour. It wasn't on their jet, but it was first class so that would do for them. They got to the airport. They checked in their bags and got on the plane. As soon as they sat down Jin Ae said she was going to the toilet before they took off. They all nodded. But she snook off the plane. She then watched it take off, before leaving to rescue her damn boyfriend (yes she used that word). She began to run and went through the airport to the taxi rank. She climbed in to the first one and threw them some money she had stolen from her aunt JK. She told them the address and soon they where speeding away. She arrived at the warehouse and climbed out. She walked straight in to the warehouse trying to mask the fear on her face. Min Ki was sat in the middle of the room, he was covered in blood and the start of bruises. Five or six men stood around him. He looked bad, but the second he saw Jin Ae he looked worse. His eyes begged for her to run but she stood her ground.

'I'm here, now let him go.' Said Jin Ae confidently. This confidence was fake. The men walked closer to her and shoved her to the ground. Min Ki yelled out for her to be left alone.

'No miss, now you see, you're more valuable to us, heir to a third of Shinhwa and all, and some one who we can use to lure the rest of your family here, but a little birdy told us this one is going to have half of Jiju island one day. Chain her up too.' One of the men said. He looked like the boss. The chained her hands, she kicked two of them and one of them fell to the ground. The second one she kicked again and watched him fall to the ground. However there where still five left. She made three more fall to the ground, the two how where left charge towards her. She went to kick one but the other snook up on her and hit her with a chair from behind. She fell to the ground. Her parents had been in this situation. However they had the rest of F4 to come save them, and F6 was stuck in a plane right now. They had no one. Then, as she was cowered on the floor in an unbearable pain Min Ki got up. He looked half dead, and his hands where completely mangled from tearing them out of the handcuffs that had attached him a column in the middle of the room. He went mental, showing his true fighting skill and knocking the next two men unconscious before he passed out again, he'd used up every strength he had.. Jin Ae fumbled to her feet, she tried to find the strength to get back up. She thought of Min Ki and managed finally. She tried to lift him but he was too heavy, especially with a bad back. She pulled him up, using every ounce of strength she possessed. And hobbled out the door slowly, supporting his mostly unconscious form. When they got outside they heard police sirens, the police cars pulled up and out burst F6 and Jae Kyung. Jin Ae felt a massive sense of relief. She kept clinging on to Min Ki as every one turned up. She only let go when he was loaded in to the ambulance and even then she insisted she had to stay by his side.


	4. The Best Ever Photoshopped Day

_**4 Hours Later...**_

_My parents are going to kill me. _Thought Jin Ae. She had already been both told off and thanked by Jae Kyung. The hug she had given her nearly squashed her to death. The doctors had had to come in to Min Ki's room to look at her back. It was only badly bruised. She was fine. Min Ki was less fine. He had broken both wrists and had scaring all over his arms. The rest of him was okay, thankfully and the doctors said he was just sleeping to heal himself. Jin Ae held his hand as she slept. Min Ki's mother held is other one. No one saw it as odd Jin Ae was doing this, they just thought her mind had been a little muddled by the kidnapping. After a while Jin Ae fell asleep too in the chair.

_My head feels like torture. _Thought Min Ki. Opening his eyes he suddenly remembered what had happened. Just as he was about to scream Jin Ae's name until some one told him how she was and where she was he noticed people where holding his hands. He saw his mum on his right...and Jin Ae on his left. She didn't look too bad actually. A bit rough around the edges, but this way actually suited her personality better. She normally looked too composed on the outside for what she was on the inside, this way was more truthful. He wanted to ask her a lot of things but didn't want to disturb her sleep, when she clearly needed it. The rest of F6 was also asleep in his room. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed Jin Ae was awake and staring at him. She leaned forwards and kissed him momentarily before pulling back and checking every one was still asleep.

'I'm still mad at you. That date better be pretty awesome.' She walked away and lay down on the couch in the room next to Soo Jin, she turned her back on Min Ki and fell back asleep. Min Ki grinned to himself for a minute, before deciding maybe he should get some sleep before his mother decided to kill him.

When Min Ki woke up, his dad was standing in his hospital room too. No one else was awake yet.

'Son you scared me. Kidnapped? Seriously you are getting so many bodyguards when we're back in Korea. You're lucky Jin Ae got her father's stupid bravery and her mothers kicking skills when it comes to situations like the one today.' He said sitting on the edge of his bed. Min Ki nodded and looked over to where Jin Ae was sleeping.

'Yeah I was lucky.'

'Yeah, but not that lucky right? They used you as bait to get her, because they know Jin Ae is loyal enough to do anything for he friends. It's just a bad coincidence you walked off, it could have been any of you they took.'

'I know, she's really stupid like that. I think I need to have a talk with her about listening to kidnappers.' Min Ki laughed. Woo Bin laughed with his son.

'It's not necessarily a bad thing. And you mustn't think so either.' Woo Bin said cryptically. His eyes where sparkling with mischief.

'I don't get what you mean dad...' Min Ki said confused. His father's smirk grew larger hearing this.

'Did you forget about the bodyguards I've had following you for the past few weeks, while you where in the country anyway?' Woo Bin smirked again.

'I'm still confused, appa.' Min Ki admitted. Woo Bin laughed and glanced around him to check every one was still fast asleep. They where.

'Well son.' He leaned closer to Min Ki from where he sat on his son's hospital bed. 'A little birdy, and by birdy I mean bodyguard told be you where kissing miss Goo Jin Ae in a car, not too far from the house.' Woo Bin smirked to himself as his son tried very hard to hide his blush.

'Aww look, former casanova and my son, Song Min Ki, getting this excited over Goo Jin Ae. You know I really don't know who I think you're more like your Uncle Yi Jung or your Uncle Jun Pyo...both of them where crazy to follow those girls.' Woo Bin trailed off deep in thought.

'Appa... please don't tell anyone else.' Min Ki begged, thinking of Jin Ae's reaction.

'Yah, who do you take me for? I wasn't going to rascal, but I'm thinking you and Jin Ae probably shouldn't be sharing a room anymore. Babies out of marriage are just the worst.' Woo Bin joked. His son looked less than impressed.

'Hey! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you! I also got to look hot in your wedding photos thanks to the fact I was born pre-wedding!' Min Ki exclaimed loudly. Every one started stirring in their sleep. Min Ki's mum looked up from where her head was resting on the bed.

'Woo Bin you're here! And Min Ki, you're okay!' She pulled them both in to a rib crushing hug. F6 who had been woken up, all laughed loudly at this scene in front of them.

_**1 ½ months later... **_

After the incident they flew back to Korea. Min Ki still had two massive casts on his wrists and one on his left ankle. Because of this he had postponed his date with Jin Ae, something neither of them was happy about. Neither of them spent any time alone together, and agreed not to until the casts where off. But today the casts got taken off, and Min Ki was given the clean bill of health. His parents took him out for dinner afterwards to celebrate, however Min Ki only really wanted time to hurry up so it could be the next day, the day of the date. After dinner they headed back to the Goo Mansion, where they where still living (although Min Ki's father was no longer allowing him to sleep in Jin Ae's room. He had kept the secret but had still made him move in to Jae Hwa's room. Min Ki had told every one else this move was due to Jin Ae's attitude in the morning, which was a very believable lie.)

Their house was being re-built to be better than ever and would be done soon. Inside every one was sat in the living room. Jan Di and Jun Pyo where sat on one couch together, both on laptops while their children sat on another watching t.v. Jae Sun and Jae Hwa where sat next to each other while Jin Ae sat at the end of the couch with her legs on both her brother's laps. Hearing them enter they all turned their heads.

'Hey, no casts!' Jae Sun announced.

'That's so great! We should do something to celebrate!' Jae Hwa annouced excitedly, bouncing up from the sofa. Jin Ae's legs where still over his, so she was knocked off the couch as he did this.

'Aish! Oppa!' She yelled, kicking her brother lightly from where she was on the floor.

'Sorry!' Jae Hwa stuck out his hand to pull her back up. Rather then let herself be helped up she pulled her brother down to the floor with her. Min Ki laughed at the scene in front of him.

'Jae Sun Oppa help me up.' Jin Ae asked sweetly. Jae Sun got up and stupidly offered Jin Ae his hand. She pulled him over too. Jae Sun landed on the two of them. They all laughed.

'Hey, we're meant to be celebrating and you're all on the floor' Min Ki joked. The Goo triplets struggled to get up, bet eventually all got to their feet.

'Where should we go?' Jae Hwa asked excitedly.

'It's too late to go out, just go down to the basement!' Jae Sun said. Min Ki shrugged.

'Yeah, just go down to the basement.' Min Ki's mum said, pushing the four of them out of the room. They walked down to the basement, Jin Ae leading the way as normal. Once they where down they started playing darts. Min Ki had always been the best, and despite his recent injury he still won. After the game of darts Min Ki and Jae Sun started playing a game of pool, leaving Jae Hwa to referee and Jin Ae to lie down on the couch and sing to herself. Eventually she fell asleep like that. Rather than move her the guys decided just to sleep in the basement too.

The next day Jin Ae woke up, not to her mother shouting at her, but to Min Ki, Jae Sun and Jae Hwa having an argument about who had to wake her.

'You two are related to her!' Min Ki said.

'But she's scary!' Jae Hwa laughed.

'Very scary!' Jae Sun said.

'Scary? Really oppas? And Min Ki you little chicken.' She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. They all smirked but looked a little scared at the same time. She rolled her eyes and got up to go get dressed. She went back in to her room and took a long shower. When she got out of the shower she very carefully chose an outfit. Today she wouldn't just wear her normal skirt with braces and blouse. Instead she picked out a silver ballerina style wrap dress that stopped mid-thigh and grabbed very high silver shoes. She then went down to breakfast, sliding down the banister as normal. Today her dad caught her at the bottom.

'Where is Ineo Jin Ae going dressed like this?' He dad asked her looking suspicious. He was always like this, with her. Always worrying she was going on dates, which in his eyes where completely banned.

'I'm going to meet up with a shoe designer.' She lied. Her father nodded and put her down.

'Just don't forget to hide the price from umma, okay?' He said. She nodded. This was standard protocol for her mother who still hadn't gotten used to the idea of having money.

They walked in to breakfast where every one was already sat. Min Ki looked at her for a second and his jaw dropped open. His father from next to him shut it before any one else noticed and winked at Jin Ae who blushed before sitting down and regaining her composure.

'Min Ki, do you want to come to golf with us today?' Jae Hwa asked. Min Ki shook his head.

'No, I'm going to meet with some of my women and let them know I'm feeling much much better.' He wriggled his eyebrows to let them know just exactly what he was going to do.

'Yah!' Jae Kyung hit her son with Woo Bin's morning paper. 'You can't say these things in front of your mother!'

'Sorry!' Min Ki yelled using his arms to shield him. She got in a few more hits before handing back the paper to her husband.

'Go away, go to your women.' She pulled a face and made him get up from the table.

'I can't, my car's out of petrol.' Min Ki said, not needing to lie. When he had gone downstairs this morning to disconnect the engine so he would have an excuse to travel with Jin Ae he had found his tank had been empted, he was betting the fact his dad had done it.

'Jin Ae's going to meet with a designer, she can drive you.' Jn Pyo suggested, not knowing what he was doing.

'Yeah I was just about to leave anyway, might as well get you to your women.' Jin Ae rolled her eyes.

'Yah! Goo Jin Ae, don't spend too much of money.' Jan Di ordered her daughter.

'Bye, umma.' Jin Ae got up from the table and rolled her eyes. By the footsteps behind her she new Min Ki was following her. She went down to the garage and slid in to her car, waiting until he got in as well to start the engine.

'What's the plan?' She asked.

'Just drive I'll give you directions as you go.' Min Ki said. Jin Ae was not too happy about this arrangement but drove anyway, after a scowl.

'You're not pretty when you frown. Go left.' Min Ki said.

'I'm always pretty. I got all the good genes.' Jin Ae swerved left, nearly taking a street sign with her.

'The arrogant ones too, as it seems. Two rights.' Min Ki said.

'Oh please, you are worse than me when it comes to arrogance.' Jin Ae replied.

'Is it bad to know I'm extremely handsome, rich and talented at many things?' Min Ki smirked as they stopped at a traffic lights.

'So it's not bad for you to know that but it is to know I'm pretty? Yah! What kind of logic is that?' Jin Ae shouted. She turned her eyes away from the road to shout. Min Ki put his hands on the driving wheel instead calmly.

'Yes, because at least I'm being honest.' He said smoothly.

'Yah!' Jin Ae screamed hitting him as he controlled the driving wheel. 'What happened to smooth talking casanova? Aren't you meant to be complimenting me right now? We're on a date!' She yelled hitting his arms. He laughed.

'Well technically we're driving to a date, not on it.' He said. She continued hitting him before stopping and taking control of the wheel again.

'Left.' Min Ki told her.

'I'm ignoring you.' She informed him though she turned left anyway, mostly because she had no idea where she was.

'No you're not.' He said in a soothing voice.

'I am!' She yelled idiotically.

'Oh really. Take the third exit.' He said holding back a laugh, not wanting to annoy her any more.

She turned anyway, and din't reply this time. For a good five minutes she ignored him until he decided he'd had enough.

'Jin Ae-' He started.

'That's noona to you! I'm four months and fourteen days older!' She yelled he laughed.

'I haven't called you noona since I was four.' He rolled his eyes.

'Because you're disrespectful!' She yelled punching him, but keeping her eyes on the road this time. Min Ki sighed, this was going to be humiliating but he wasn't going to ruin his shot with her this easily.

'Noona, I'm sorry.' He said in a charismatic tone. Jin Ae burst in to laugher, Min Ki had to take over the wheel again as they nearly crashed in to a lorry while she was laughing so hard. It took a good ten minutes for her to calm down and by then they where there.

'Where the hell are we?' Jin Ae asked. They had driven out of Seoul and where now in the middle of no where, the only thing near by was an old barn which they where parked in front of.

'Well not being funny but you said you wanted to keep this secret, and if we where in Seoul we would be recognised every where.' Min Ki got out of the car, Jin Ae opened her door and followed him out, she got a few steps before coming across a large puddle that was more like a moat around the barn. She was about to face it and ruin her shoes (which she didn't care about anyway) when Min Ki picked her up bridal style and carried her across the puddle.

'Yah! I was going to just walk myself, put me down.' She demanded. He ignored her and kept on carrying her, even past the puddle. Until they reached the doors of the barn. Out of his pocket he pulled a blindfold which he put over Jin Ae's eyes with much refusal from her. He pulled open the barn door and walked her in. Inside there was a large amount of gourmet food on a fancy table. There was a red carpet on the floor and the walls where lined with red velvet.

'Yah! Can I take this off?' Jin Ae shouted. Min Ki smirked and untied it. Jin Ae gasped as she saw it, before trying to mask her emotions.

'It's not bad.' She said. Min Ki laughed at her stubbornness.

'Sit down.' He pushed her in to a seat. He took a seat oppisite her.

'Yah is this what you do to all your women?' She asked.

'I don't normally put in this much effort. Goo Jin Ae when are you going to realses that you're not just one of my women? Huh?' Min Ki asked. Jin Ae turned her head.

'Hmm, after 5 dates. 5 is my-'

'Lucky number, I know.' Min Ki asked. 'Jin Ae, if we go on five dates today, then you'll stop thinking that way?'

'It's impossible to go on five in one day.' Jin Ae said, taking a bite of her food.

'No, Jin Ae, nothing's impossible when you're with Song Min Ki.' He winked. He picked up her plate and walked out.

'Yah!' She ran after him. He picked her up again as the crossed the puddle, but this time she was kicking, screaming and he only had one hand to carry her as he was also hiding her plate. He put her in the passenger seat and walked around quickly to the drivers side before she could take over the seat. Once they where in Min Ki strapped Jin Ae in before passing her her food and strapping himself in.

'Jin Ae, to go on five more dates we're going to have to go in to Seoul... people may find out.' Min Ki said. Jin Ae thought about it for a second. Yes, she really liked Min Ki. No she hadn't liked any one else like this before. Even if she was denying both those things. Anyway, it was going to be awkward if they broke up if anyone else knew or not.

'To hell with people, drive. But be careful with my car!' She said, turning red and looking away. Min Ki grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She turned redder and looked away again. He drove off back towards Seoul, probably breaking speed limits the entire time. They where soon back in Seoul. They stopped outside a shopping centre, not one of the luxury ones they normally shopped at but a normal one. Min Ki climbed out and ran round to Jin Ae's side to pull her out too. Hand in hand they ran in to the shopping centre.

'Okay, so we need to get changed so we don't look so fancy when we got to the next place...'

'Fine. But I'm picking your clothes.' Jin Ae smirked. She let go of his hand and ran off.

'I'm getting yours then!' He yelled.

'Whatever!' She yelled as she ran away. She ran from stall to stall eventually deciding to buy him a pair of dark blue hi-top trainers, dark blue shorts with white stars on them, and t-shirt that was also dark blue and had a large white star in the middle of the shirt. It was late summer in Seoul so she also bought a hoodie that matched the shorts. She then went down stairs to the food court and waited until he called to say he was done shopping for her. In the mean time she tucked in to some yummy ice cream. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

'Goo Jin Ae, where are you? I'm done.' He asked over the phone.

'Food court.' She said hanging up. A few minutes later he turned up with a few shopping bags in his hands.

'Come on, lets get changed.' He said, pulling her up from the table and pulling her over to the toilets. She went in and locked herself in the toilet before seeing what he had brought her. She had pink hi top trainers, denim shorts, a pink top with a white star in the middle and a pink hoodie covered in pink stars. She put them on quickly and raced out to see Min Ki who was laughing at her surprised expression.

'How did this happen?' She asked looking at their matching outfits. They really looked like a couple now.

'Well I'd love to tell you great minds think alike but I followed you and saw what you where buying then brought the same so we'd match.' Min Ki said. Jin Ae didn't know whether to be impressed, pissed off or flattered. She paused to think about this.

'Come on we need to finish date two!' Min Ki grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards the arcade. They played games for a few hours, before Min Ki announced date two was over. As Jin Ae had a good time (not that she'd admit it) she ran off back towards the car, this time she grabbed his hand and ran. She hopped back in to the drivers seat.

'I'm driving now.' She announced. Min Ki rolled his eyes.

'Jin Ae, you don't now where we're going.'

'Tell me then!'

'Take a left.' Min Ki said stubbornly. Jin Ae revved her engine and sped off. Min Ki directed her through the streets until they reached a big amusement park. Jin Ae smiled and got out the car. Min Ki grabbed her hand and pulled her in to the queue where many people recognised them and let them go to the front. Min Ki payed and soon they where running around the amusement park like crazy. Jin Ae insisted they got animal ears at the shop. She picked pink bunny ears to match the outfit Min Ki had bought for her and he got leopard ears. They took a few pictures together before running on to the next ride. They rode every ride and once they where done it was late afternoon. And they still had two dates to go. Min Ki pulled her though the gates of the park and ignored her car, running to the next location that was an ice rink. They strapped on their skates, still wearing the animal ears and set off. Like every thing he did Min Ki managed to look cool and charamatic as he skated around. Jin Ae stumbled a few times but wasn't too bad, however Min Ki was great and skated backwards pulling her around. They where there for two hours until Min Ki announced it was time for their next date. They raced back to the car, Min Ki's long legs allowing him to win the race and get in to the driver's seat before Jin Ae could stop him. As soon as she was in they where off to their next location. A public park where Min Ki had gotten some one to lay out a large picnik. Jin Ae's stomach started to rumble despite having large amounts of snacks during the day. Min Ki laughed and pulled her over to the blanket. He fed her a egg roll and she fed him one in return. When they had finished eating Min Ki insisted they lay down on the blanket. They talked for a few minutes before the most spectacular fire works display set off. Jin Ae gasped and sat up. Min Ki grinned, sitting up too he placed an arm around her small waist.

'Jin Ae, I want to be with you for a long time. Do you believe me now when I say you're not just another woman to me?' He breathed in to her ear.

'I think so.' She smirked leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was the best in her life, not that she had had a lot of experience but it was passionate, romantic and special. They kissed for quite some time before they realised how late it had become. Jin Ae got up and Min Ki's hand stayed on her waist. She put her head on his shoulder as the strolled back to the car. Once back in the car they kissed again before Jin Ae drove home. As the got out of the car they sprung apart and walked in to the house like they would of when they where just friends. Their parents where waiting for them in the living room. They all looked very serious.

'Goo Jin Ae' Jan Di said in an angry tone.

'Song Min Ki' Jae Kyung said in a equally angry tone.

'Do you have something to tell us?' They said at the same time. Min Ki and Jin Ae looked at each other. They where both calm and smooth people.

'No I don't think so.' Jin Ae said.

'I don't think so either.' Min Ki said.

'So you just happened to come home at the same time in matching clothing?' Woo Bin asked. He looked highly amused and was the only parent to look this way. Joon Pyo looked murderous.

'No, father. If you remember my car has no petrol so I had to call Jin Ae to come pick me up.' Min Ki said smoothly.

'So these pictures of you two on the internet wearing those clothes, may I add are just photoshopped?' Jae Kyung asked looking pissed off. On her tablet she turned around there where multiple pictures of them. Eating in the food court, taking pictures together at the amusement park, riding on a roller coster, ice skating and the last one was off them kissing in the park.

'Yep, photoshopped. Isn't it funny how much they photoshop now a-days Auntie Kyung-ah?' Jin Ae smiled sweetly. Jae Kyung's eyes where like lasers. As where all of the adults accept Woo Bin. Min Ki yawned loudly.

'You know I think I'm just going to bed. Night!' Min Ki yelled, running off off to bed.

'Yeah I'm mega tired, too night!' Jin Ae ran up the stairs. Min Ki was waiting for her at the top. Looking around she saw no one near by. She leaned over and kissed him quickly before running in to her room. Soo Jin was in her room, sitting up on the second bed, reading a book.

'When did you come over?' Jin Ae asked, carefully taking off her shoes and head band, and putting them in a draw, neatly.

'Normal time. You spent all day getting shoes?' Soo Jin said.

'Yeah. I got quite a few.'

'Cool.' Soo Jin said. Jin Ae nodded and went to get her pyjamas on. She matched hers to the ones Soo Jin was wearing. They had both been given similar ones by Auntie Ga Eul last christmas. They where both tops and shorts, Soo Jin's had angel wings on the back of the shirt and a feather print on the bottoms, where Jin Ae's had a scale print on the shorts. Once she had gotten changed she took the clothes she had gotten and put them in the cupboard she locked. It had a lot of random stuff in it. Some of it was meaningful, but most she just didn't know what to do with it. Something caught her eye. Water balloons.

'Soo Jin!' She yelled from the bathroom. 'I have an idea!'


	5. Confusion

_**Note, I'm very sorry it's been so long since the last undate! I've lost a load of files, and have had exams! Please accept this peace offering of a short chapter, and I'll give you a longer one next week! ENJOY!**_

**Three hours after the return from the Jin Ae/Min Ki date.**

They waited until they knew the guys would be asleep. During this time they filled hundreds of balloons full of water, placing them in an empty waste paper bin. Together they crept in to Jae Hwa's room. Where Min Ki was also sleeping. Jin Ae held up three fingers, and placed them down one at a time, She then mouthed "go". Throwing the first balloon at Min Ki, before chucking another at her brother. Jin Ae did the same, before ducking in to the wardrobe before the guys could fully awake and see them.

'Goo Jin Ae!' The guys shouted at the same time. Their footsteps could be heard running out of the room.

'Why did they blame me? It was you too.' Jin Ae scoffed. Soo Jin laughed. The foot steps got louder again and the guy's voices could be heard.

'I bet she's got Soo Jin in on this too, else she would have been asleep in there. They must be close too because they only had about ten seconds.'

'Yeah they must be in the room.' Jae Hwa's voice rung out. Jin Ae and Soo Jin slowed their breathing, they where completely silent. But all of a sudden the door the flung open, temporally blinding them with the sudden light. When her vision refocused she found Min Ki stood in front of her, shirtless.

'Well if it isn't my darling, Jin Ae.' Min Ki said. Soo Jin and Jae Hwa looked confused.

'Jagiya!' Jin Ae threw her arms opened and laughed. Min Ki stepped forward and put his hands on the sides of Jin Ae's face. He squished her face and leaned forward and kissed her. She kept her eyes open, shocked of what he had done in front of her brother and best friend.

'What a nice gesture of friendship, I'm just going to go to bed now!' Jin Ae announced running out of the room.

'Are you two going out?' Soo Jin asked.

'No, we where just messing about, night!' Min Ki said, returning to his bed, stifling a laugh. Soo Jin and Jae Hwa looked at each other and shrugged. Their friends often messed about, this was one of those times...right?

A few weeks later, at midnight, Jae Hwa was awake, and all alone. It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight. Just as he'd hoped for tonight. Because, nights like this where perfect for stargazing. His love of stargazing had come from his father. He remembered every single time they had been out to see the stars together. Jae Sun, and Jin Ae loved stars too, but their love for stars was because of their father's love for them. Where as Jae Hwa, loved both stars themselves, and the time with his father and siblings. The corridors of the Goo mansion where silent, even the maids where asleep. He slowly walked down the stairs, carrying his gigantic telescope with him, he tripped on the last step, and nearly fell straight over, but a set of arms caught him. He looked up, Cheonsa. Soo Jin. Her blonde hair cascaded down to his bare arms, it tickled him lightly. He stood up quickly and turned red, she also turned crimson. Soo Jin bit her lip nervously.

'Oppa, are you okay?' She asked looking bashful, he nodded.

'Why are you up? Couldn't sleep?' He rubbed the back of her neck. Soo Jin nodded and held up a glass of yellowish liquid. Banana milk, a twist on the original style of late night drink.

'Are you going to stargaze?' Her eyes suddenly hit the telescope. He nodded again. She turned her reddest shade yet.

'Can I come too?' She asked lowering her eyes to the ground.

'That'd be nice.' He said. His insides heated up, he felt cowardly for only using the word nice. Soo Jin smiled and followed him through the large kitchen and towards the back door. But before they got too far Soo Jin looked down at her feet and stopped.

'I don't have my shoes on.' She realised turning bright red from embarrassment. Jae Hwa looked around and pulled a pair of wellies out of the cupboard.

'These are Jin Ae's from a couple of years ago, I think she's forgotten she even still has this pair. You can borrow them.' He offered her the yellow wellies. She gratefully put them on and stepped in to the night time air. It had that relaxing smell night time air always has, it smelt great. Jae Hwa stared walking out in to the grounds. Every two or three steps he'd turned back to see if she was still there. After a little while of walking they got to the end of the grounds, where there was a small clear patch, used for this purpose. He set up the telescope and moved it around until he found his favourite. He motioned to Soo Jin, she stepped in close, and looked through. She was so close he could smell her hair... it smelled like peaches.

'The north star?' She asked. He nodded.

'How did you know?' He asked, feeling confused. She looked to her feet.

'You like stars, so I studied up.' She said. He blushed again at this comment, it reminded him of the way he had spent all summer learning english so he could help her. She stood awkwardly for some time, Soo Jin let out a small shiver. She had left the house in the shorts and hoodie she had worn to bed, it was a miracle she hadn't frozen already. Jae Hwa hadn't even noticed. He opened up his coat and wrapped it around her while he still wore it. He could feel her heart beat, he was that close, it was fast.

'Oppa.' She said softly, his heart sped up at the way she said it. 'Do you remember when Jin Ae broke my toy? We where six.'

'I remember. That plush frog that sung, your dad got it for you before he went to Africa with mum to help those people for a little while. She broke it about two days after you got it, she wanted to see how it sung, Min Ki egged her on I remember, they dissected it together, and couldn't fix it afterwards.' Jae Hwa laughed softly at the memory. He remembered Jin Ae's guilty look when she couldn't fix it afterwards.

'Do you remember what you said that day?' She asked. He frowned in concentration. He couldn't remember himself saying anything.

'No, I don't.' He replied honestly. Soo Jin turned around. She was very close to him, still wrapped inside his coat.

'You said you'd repay me Jin Ae and Min Ki's debt. It wasn't your fault at all, but you said you would pay me back, and do what ever I wanted, but it wasn't your fault.'

'I remember now. But it was my fault too, I couldn't fix it afterwards either. Although Jin Ae and Min Ki where the ones that cut it up, I made it worse with my dreadful sewing attempt'

'Oppa. It wasn't you, but can I still ask for that repayment?' She asked quietly.

'Of course, anything you want.' He could feel her breath on his cheek.

'I want a-' Her request was cut off as the water sprinklers when off. Soo Jin jumped about two meters backwards to dive away from the water jets. She looked back at Jae Hwa, looking bright red she ran back in to the house quickly, leaving Jae Hwa to lug the telescope back by himself, and wonder just what was she going to ask.


	6. Anger Issues of the Goo Family

Out of all of the F6, it was So Sang Min who was the most insightful. He could read people like open books. He knew fully well, something was going on between his best female friend, Go Jin Ae, and his best male friend Song Min Ki. The only question was how to get the two of them to admit it. He'd tried asking Min Ki, he'd smoothly said nothing. He'd asked Jin Ae, who changed the subject, which left him to pull out his plan b. He had a lot of female friends, and not in the way his father or Min Ki used to, actual friends. One of them, was a very nice Swedish immigrant, he'd met through one of his dad's pottery teachers, she was his granddaughter who had come to Korea to have some fun. Marina was her name, she wanted to be an actress. Sang Min had just the right role for her, so he could only hope the rest of the unknowing cast would play along.

Jin Ae was running late for school. She had snook out last night with Min Ki, and had then overslept this morning. Her mother had told her to accept her own fault and to go to school with out breakfast, but her dad had passed her a lunch box as she left the door. That made her even later, she arrived at school only just as the bell had gone, but refused to leave her car until she was done eating, leaving the rest of the F6 to hover around the car awkwardly.

When she was done they walked in to the school in their normal dramatic manner. It seemed the one and only Jin Ae had made the entire school late, no one wanted to do to lessons before they saw the F6. Jin Ae looked around like a queen looks at her subjects, which was pretty accurate actually. In public she was the all mighty Goo Jin Ae, who boys wanted to date and girls wanted to be, only at home, in private could she truly wanted to be.

A girl stepped out of the crowd. She had the prettiest ginger hair and and blue eyes, obviously not Korean. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. She wore heavy accessoried Shinhwa uniform.

'Hey, I'm Marina' she spoke with a strong accent. She looked not at the F6, but only at Min Ki. His old instincts kicked in as he gave her a Casanova style charismatic smile.

'We're both Ms. I'm Min Ki.' He gave his hand for her to shake, which he brought to his lips to kiss. He obviously saw nothing wrong with this, but one person did. Goo Jin Ae looked over her shoulder at this scene, her eyes burning red. But, what could she do? No one knew they where dating. Extremely frustrated she walked off quickly, trying to hide the kick she delivered to the wall on the way. Min Ki looked up suddenly, and realisation came to his eyes. He walked after her as quickly as possible with out it looking like he was trying to catch up with her, Sang Min smiled to himself victoriously. As Jin Ae and Min Ki had left the school took this as a sign to go to lessons (of course many people stopped to say hello to the F6 on the way. Once they had gone Sang Min held out his hand to Marina. Her entire body language changed.

'Did I do well?' She asked with a puppy dog style to her.

'Very well.' Sang Min smiled. Soo Jin seemed to have caught on with what was happening. She elbowed Sang Min lightly.

'You where suspicious too?' She asked. Sang Min nodded, they laughed together. Jae Hwa frowned in confusion for a second, then caught on too.

'Wait...Marina...isn't that the name of your Swedish friend?' He remembered suddenly. Marina turned red. Sang Min chuckled.

'It seems one of you was listening to me when I said that. But it seems to be a good thing Min Ki was too busy looking at Jin Ae at the time, right?' He grinned widely.

'Wait.' Jae Sun said. He was always a little slower than the rest at working out things like this. 'I don't understand what's going on. Like at all.'

They all laughed at Jae Sun, it was slightly adorable, his ignorance.

'I'm an actress.' Marina explained to him. He nodded, he started at Marina for a little too long, but he wasn't really to blame, she was very pretty.

'I think there's something going on between Min Ki and Noona.' Sang Min said.

'Which Noona?' Jae Sun asked.

'Your dongsaeng.'

'My...GOO JIN AE?' Jae Sun suddenly shouted. Jae Hwa, who was by far the calmest twin tried to shush him.

'Do you have any other little siblings?' Marina asked looking a bit confused. She thought every one in Korea was aware of the fact there where only three children of the Shinhwa boss, but apparently one of the triplets what not aware of this.

'I'm going to kill him! My little sister?' Jae Sun tried to storm out. Jae Hwa and Sang Min latched on to one of his arms each with only a glance to each other to co-ordinate this.

'Maybe you should at least be sure first.' Soo Jin suggested. Jae Sun glared.

'Fine. I'll wait, and if it's true...' He didn't finish his sentence, because he decided instead it'd be a good idea to storm out of the school. That's what his mother had made him do when he was little and angry, go for a walk.

**A few hours later**

It was lunch time at Shinhwa, Jin Ae and Jae Sun yelled at each other loudly. But probably not for the reason you're thinking. They where both playing a racing game with extreme looks of determination on their faces. As they where being childish, the rest of the F6 where playing cards sat around the table. Once their racing game was done (Jae Hwa had unplugged the t.v, taking the blame from his siblings, but stopping a week's worth of arguments.) They joined in the game too, Jae Sun glanced up and Min KI and gave him evil looks when every possible. Min Ki seemed more than a bit confused by this. A knock came at the door. Marina walked straight in. She had pulled her skirt up more since earlier. She walked over, and slid in to the seat next to Min Ki, pushing Soo Jin out of it to do this. Marina cringed as she had to do this, it really wasn't' in her nature, but she was playing the bad girl.

'Sweetie-pie, we only got to say hello earlier, how about we get to know each other a bit better.' Her tone was seductive, her fingers ran up Min Ki's shirt. Jin Ae stood up suddenly, she slammed her cards down on the table at such a rate it was amazing even the weak paper didn't slice the wood in half.

'Yah!' She yelled. 'What do you think you're doing?' Her voice was high pitched. Marina didn't really want to carry on with this, but she had to, Jin Ae had confessed nothing yet.

'Baby, what' she yelling about?' Marina turned to Min Ki again. He was totally stuck on what to do. On one hand, his girlfriend was going to kill some one, on another one if he pushed Marina away, the F6 would know something was up, then they would find out, and Jin Ae would kill him. It was a no win situation for him, so he sat still. Goo Jin Ae screamed out again, she clenched her hands in to fists. She kicked her shoes off, jumped on to the table, and kicked Marina in the face. Marina passed out. Sang Min cursed under his breath and rushed to Marina. He checked her pulse, and looked at her carefully. Soo Jin examined her too, in the way her dad had taught her to. They lay her flat on the table and the rest of the ground where trying to calm down a yelling Jin Ae, who was still not saying why she was upset by Marina.

'She's okay, just a nose bleed and the shock of what happened.' Soo Jin made a diagnosis. Sang Min nodded.

'Sorry Marina.' He said, pushing her hair out of her face. He turned to where Jin Ae was now sat like an angry sulking child. The guys stood around her, so she couldn't move.

'Noona! Marina's an actress, you where meant to get angry, not kick her and admit there's something going on with you and Min Ki!' Sang Min yelled. He wasn't as hot tempered as Jin Ae or Jae Sun, but he'd spent enough time with them to copy their style when he needed to. Jin Ae needed some one to speak to her in her own angry language, or so he hoped.

'I have no idea what you're on about.' Jin Ae grunted.

'You'd better not.' Jae Sun snapped.

'I actually do know.,' Min Ki said. Every one froze, no one expected to get an confession this easily. Jin Ae looked gob-smacked.

'Don't look like that Jin Ae, they where gonna find out. I want people to know!' Min Ki stood up fearlessly. Jin Ae breathed in deeply, she wasn't sure any more why she hadn't told them sooner. She laughed to herself, this really freaked out the F6. They all took a step back like they expected her to explode.

'Yup. I'm going out with Song Min Ki, bitches. My boyfriend's hot.' She announced. Min Ki winked and grinned at her. Jae Hwa laughed.

'Yes. Omo, I've been waiting so long for this to happen.' Soo Jin looked as if she was going to cry, like it was a wedding day or something.

'So cute.' Marina had regained consciousness, and sat up on the table. She also looked like she was going to cry, but that might have been the blood trickling from her nose.

'I guess I owe you an apology.' Jin Ae said, thought she didn't add anything to it.

'If you hurt my sister, I'll have to kill you.' Jae Hwa laughed, he was the least scary of the triplets. Min Ki laughed and nodded, thought he was sure Jae Hwa probably wasn't lying. Jae Sun stood very still, he had turned bright red, like a ticking time bomb.

'Congrats, guys.' Sang Min chuckled handing Marina more tissues. He pulled Jin Ae and Min Ki in to a hug at the same time. Once this was done, Jin Ae put her shoes back on. Still, not a word or movement from Jae Sun.

'I'll let you hit me if you want.' Min Ki offered Jae Sun. And he did, and hard. Min Ki was going to have a black eye.

'OK, ouch.' Min Ki held his hand to his face.

'Oppa!' Jin Ae yelled slapping her brother around the back of her head.

'It's cool I said he could.'Min Ki defended Jae Sun. Jin Ae glared.

'It's not cool.' She yelled. Soo Jin hugged Jin Ae as she had not had the chance yet. It was a bit of a forced hug.

'You need to announce your dating in the lunch hall.' Soo Jin smiled widely. She was a romantic at heart.

'I actually want to do that.' Min Ki said softly so only Jin Ae could hear. She breathed in deeply.

'As long as my parents don't find out, or your mum. She can be scary. Or any of our families for that matter.' Jin Ae said. She did want people to know she had bagged ex-Cassanova Song Min Ki, but didn't want the family drama.

'So so cute.' Marina's muffled voice said again. Jin Ae turned to Min Ki, and grabbed his hand. They quickly walked out of the F6 room and in to the busy corridor. Already people where looking and gasping at their clasped hands. The rest of the F6 (apart from Jae Sun who had gone back to his angry unmoving state after the punch) went after them.

Jin Ae rung the bell a few times, which was more than she needed to grab the attention of every set of eyes.

'I'd like to announce I, Goo Jin Ae, of the F6 and Shinhwa group, is dating Song Min Ki, also of the F6, and of the Song construction and holiday resort empire. If this story leaves the school I will destroy the person who makes it leave.' She smiled sweetly at the end. Massive cheers started, some boys grumbled about Goo Jin Ae not being on the market any more (one of her stalkers was crying) and girls where in tears about Min Ki being off the market too, (one had fainted). Min Ki put his arm around Jin Ae, and pulled her close, they both seemed very happy, which is not something they often allowed themselves to look in public. They had let their guards down a little against the world, together.

'Guys!' Marina ran in, tissues stuck up her nose to stop it bleeding. 'Jae Sun!' She yelled, before stopping to pant, she had run all the way here with half her breathing cut off.

'What is it?' Soo Jin asked with curious eyes. Marina panted.

'He's...' She quickened her breathing. 'He rang Mr Goo. Jin Ae's dad knows, all I could overhear was a lot of shouting. He's coming here now!'

'Well, shit.' A paled Min Ki said.


	7. The Call For Backup

Goo Jin Ae looked at her paled boyfriend and cursed under her breath about her brother. She paused for a moment, lost as what to do. Then it came to her. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Jae Hwa looked at her curiously.

'Noona, what are you going to do?'Asked Jae Hwa. Jin Ae's lips pursed, and then her pursed lips turned in to a smirk.

'Calling in back up.'She said. She typed out a text as quickly as her fingers would allow it. Then she clicked send. She looked up at Min Ki who was very pale still. It seemed just about nothing scared Min Ki, except the Goo family.

'Jaygia, I've got it covered.' She elbowed him lightly. Min Ki shook his head, snapping out of what ever state of mind he was in slightly.

'Goo Jin Ae, what have you done?' He asked cautiously. Jin Ae looked around, it seemed every one in the room wanted to know the answer to this. She tapped her lips and winked. Just as she did this is door burst open, and in came Goo Jun Pyo. He looked angry, very angry, his curly hair was defying gravity and sticking up angrily in all directions.

'Song Min Ki!' He yelled dramatically, pointing to the boy who had once again turned ice white.

'Appa!' Jin Ae yelled as her father charged towards her boyfriend. She jumped between the two and stuck out her hand. 'Stop.' She demanded.

'Yah! Let me kill him!' Jun Pyo demanded, trying to dart around his darling daughter to reach his target.

'Dad, maybe you should calm down a bit.' Jae Hwa said, taking a hold of his father's arm.

'No, kill him dad, he's dating Noona!' Jae Sun yelled from the doorway of the room.

'You are so the evil twin!' Jin Ae yelled. Jun Pyo pushed Jae Hwa slightly aside to get him off his arm. Jin Ae moved again to stop her dad.

'We're triplets, idiot.' Jun Sun shouted. Jun Pyo kept moving towards Min Ki who hadn't moved. Jin Ae tried to block him. Soo Jin seemed very unsure as what her role in the situation was to be, but she was trying to preach to thin air about why they should all stop fighting.

Then, amidst everything, Min Ki fell to his knees.

'Uncle Jun Pyo... I mean Sir. You can hit me if you want, but I'm still going to date your daughter.' He announced. Jun Pyo's angry red face grew redder yet.

'Yah!' He shouted, putting his leg backwards to kick Min Ki. A woman strode in to the room. She wore a tailored suit that fit tightly, her hair was shiny, and big sunglasses sat on her face. In her hands was a large wooden ruler. She strode up to Jun Pyo, and before his foot could so much as touch Min Ki, she started hitting him with it.

'Little brother, did I teach you to beat up people?' She said each word with a hit from the stick.

'Yah, yah,yah!' Jun Pyo yelled trying to get his big sister to stop hitting him. But his sister did not relent, and yet another woman walked in. Jae Kyung thought, strode over to Jin Ae and held her by the ear.

'Who do you think you are to date my son with out telling me?' She asked. Her eyes big and questioning.

'Umma! Let go of her.' Min Ki yelled pulling Jin Ae away from him demanding mother and towards his chest. Jun Pyo got angrier if that was even possible.

'Monkey! Who do you think you are to treat my daughter like this? It's your son who's in the wrong!' Jun Pyo started a fight with Jae Kyung.

'My plan of texting for back up seems to be backfiring.' Jin Ae said to Min Ki, as yet another person turned up. This time it was Woo Bin.

'Yo, yo, yo, I'm sensing a lot of tension.' He announced as he walked in to the room. He calmly walked towards his wife and pulled her under his arm, mostly to stop her lunging towards Jun Pyo and attacking him, which she seemed to be about to do.

'Honey, is it really too bad he's dating Goo Jin Ae? She's pretty awesome, and it's a thousand times better than him sleeping around like he used to do. And Jun Pyo, Jin Ae's smart, I'm sure she knows what she's getting in to, and I must say Min Ki's from a fine family.' Woo Bin stopped to chuckle. 'Hyung, seriously thought, this has been going on for a while between the two of them. They're a good match so I think we should all calm down and call our children stupid for keeping it hidden.' He said. Jun Hee smiled.

'I know you where smart.' She smiled at Woo Bin.

'Thanks Noona.' Woo Bin said to Jun Hee. She nodded and turned back to her younger brother and "mature" boss of Shinhwa group.

'Do I need to get the stick out again?' She asked her brother. He looked away grumpily. Then, Jan Di ran in.

'Yah, Goo Jun Pyo!' She shouted charging in to the room.

'How many people did you text?' Min Ki whispered in to Jin Ae' ear.

'A few.' She shrugged. Jan Di ran across the room.

'Do you think it's okay for you to do this? Your parents didn't want us dating at first can I just point out.' She said. Jun Pyo mumbled something grumpily. 'That's what I thought.' She added on at the end.

Jin Ae moved closer to Min Ki.

'On my count we run, okay?' She whispered. He nodded. His fingers laced through hers. 'One, two, three.' She whispered. On the last word they both started running as if their lives depended on it. It took a second for every one to realise what was happening, and by that point, they already had the lead they needed. They got back to Jin Ae's car, she unlocked it from twenty feet away. Min Ki slid over the hood like a character in an action movie. They both fastened their seatbelts, and with that Jin Ae pressed her foot down hard on the accelerator. They both laughed as the people behind them turned the size of ants as they drove in to the distance.

**What did you think? I'd love to know, please review! Constructive criticism eaten here like candy!**


	8. The Family

**Sorry for how long it's taking me to write this story! At some point my plot line got mixed up and I misplaced files so it's taken me a while to straighten it back up, but never fear, this is not a dead story. Also those longer chapters that used to make up most of this story are breaking up the story in ways I don't like, so from now on you're going to be getting shorter chapters, only several times a week now, instead of once in a blue moon. If you want to know anything more just ask in the reviews! ENJOY! (P.S check out my other BBF story!) (P.P.S Sorry this message was so long!)**

After a brief run away from the Korean Bonnie and Claude duo of Song Min Ki and Goo Jin Ae, they pair found themselves returning to the Goo house, where, of course, every one was waiting for them.

Goo Jin Ae walked in through the door boldly, and Min Ki followed with the same courage.

'Woah. So cool.' Woo Bin impersonated a voice of a teenage girl, only very badly. Most of the people in the room laughed.

'Which person?' Soo Jin said, in her ever calm tone.

'I'm not going to say, I don't think either of them needs a bigger ego boost.' Woo Bin laughed.

'You're too close together, stand further apart!' Goo Jun Pyo snapped from where he was sulking in a corner of the room.

'No.' Jin Ae told him.

'I really don't want to see a fight between those two.' Sang Min whispered loudly to Jae Sun who was still sulking.

'It would never end.' Yi Jung whispered loudly back to his son.

'Yah, I'm still not happy about this either!' Jae Kyung yelled. Every one looked to her.

'Auntie, what's wrong with me seriously? I'm rich, pretty-' Jin Ae started.

'Modest.' Min Ki cut in. Jin Ae shot him a playful "I'm going to kill you" look. He grinned.

'He's my precious baby, and you're not good wife material!' Jae Kyung burst out yelling angrily.

'Are you saying something about my mermaid is wrong?' Jun Pyo shouted angrily.

'Yes! She can't cook, clean, she's got a bad temper-' Jae Kyung yelled.

'Kyung-ah. Let me remind you that although I love you dearly, you can't cook, clean, and you've got a bad temper.' Woo Bin said laughing. Jae Kyung ignored him. She threw her hand over her shoulder.

'Well you can divorce me then!' She shouted.

'You know Jin Ae can actually cook well.' Jan Di spoke out. She had been sitting with her sulking husband on one side of her, and Ji Hoo on the other, they had been debating a medical patient's condition.

'You can?' Min Ki shot her a surprised look.

'The great Gu Jin Ae has no need to cook!' Jin Ae shouted loudly. It almost seemed she was blushing, but of course she was trying to hide this.

'The birthday cake we ate at school on my birthday was made by her, but she made me promise not to tell any one.' Sang Min said calmly. Jin Ae folded her arms and glared. Despite her heels, she seemed very small.

'Do you want to die?' She said making her eyes bulge in a scary way.

'She made the chocolate eclaires we ate on my birthday.' Soo Jin said.

'She made the Easter macaroons we had.' Jae Hwa said.

'And the Christmas cake.' Jan Di added.

'She made me cupcakes.' Yi Jung said.

'She made me cheese cake.' Ga Eul said.

'Aish! All lies.' Jin Ae yelled.

'Why am I the only one not to receive baked goods?' Min Ki asked, he pouted. Woo Bin laughed at his son's expression.

'Who exactly do you think made your birthday cake every year?' Woo Bin asked.

'I thought you'd brought it!' Jae Kyung yelled.

'That's what she asked me to say.' Said Woo Bin.

'None of you people can keep a secret!'She yelled. A round of laughter swept around the room.

'For how many years?' Min Ki asked his father curiously. Woo Bin went quiet, and counted on his fingers.

'Since your seventh birthday... that was a bad cake, sorry darling niece.' Woo Bin chuckled.

'The reason I spent my seventh birthday with food poisoning was because you let another seven year old make my cake?' Min Ki asked with a shocked tone.

'Yup.' His father nodded, not looking ashamed at all.

'That's a pretty cool story.' Min Ki said.

'I think we need to get back to the point!' Jae Kyung yelled.

'Umma, I'm not breaking up with Jin Ae, so tough if you don't like it.' Min Ki said coolly. Jin Ae felt her heart swoon in a way it never had before.

'Seconded, darling father.' Jin Ae said to her dad. She turned to her friends. 'Basement guys.' She said, turning to walk out. The footsteps of her gang of friends following her.

'You can't go in that basement with a boy!' Jun Pyo yelled.

'You think any thing's going to happen with my Oppas and little brother in there?' She snapped, turning around to face her dad.

'Gu Jun Pyo, let her be.' Jan Di said firmly. He reluctantly didn't say another word. Jin Ae turned to walk out, secretly hi-fiving Woo Bin on her way.

Once in the basement, Jin Ae and Min Ki suddenly found themselves being rained upon with a fury of fists.

'Yah!' Jin Ae yelled. The F6 laughed.

'You should of told us when it happened!' Soo Jin exclaimed.

'Yeah, I'm a little betrayed Little Sis.' Jae Hwa said. 'I wanted to know earlier.'

'Tough!' Jin Ae yelled. She was getting highly annoyed. 'Sang Min, isn't your this week?' She changed the subject quickly. Sang Min nodded, he was playing pool with Min Ki.

'It is. You're all showing right? In fancy clothes this time, even if you're trying to wind up your parents.' He said looking straight at Jin Ae who looked away quickly. The last time he had a exhibition her mother had been worrying they where all going to be under dressed for the fancy event, so with the spark of chaos that came from the father's side of the family, she got her dress maker to make her a ball gown out of pyjama material. Of course many people had just assumed it was a fashion statement, which had brought a big trend around, but that didn't matter.

'I'll go shopping with her this time.' Soo Jin said softly. Although her tone was dreamy there was a certainty in her eyes that she was not going to let her friend get away with any thing.

'Jae Sun, are you going to keep sulking?' Jin Ae asked across the room to Jae Sun.

'That's Oppa to you!' He shouted. 'Aish.'

'You didn't act much like a big brother today.' She retorted.

'Actually I think I did.'

'Fine, then you did it in the wrong way.' She said. His eyes narrowed.

'Whatever.' He said.

'Whatever.' She repeated.

'Do you want a cola from the fridge?' He asked. She nodded, and didn't move, even though she was sitting closer to the fridge. Jae Sun crossed the room and reached in to the fridge and pulled out two, he passed one to her, and sat down on the edge of the bar area. She did the same. They swung their legs in time with each other.

'Is that how your siblings make up?' Sang Min asked Jae Hwa.

'Yep.' He replied. He went and sat on the other side of Jin Ae on the bar. Now the three of them swung their legs in time.

'That's super creepy.' Min Ki whispered to Sang Min who nodded quickly. Soo Jin smiled.

'Sorry mate, about getting dad to kill you and all.' Jae Sun said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Seriously, you're forgiven.' Min Ki shrugged it off. Jin Ae smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both looked away from each other and smiled in to thin air.

Soo Jin giggled. Finally, her friends had gotten together officially!


	9. Icing Sugar Security

It was early morning in the Goo mansion. It was Sunday too, the day the chefs didn't work. Soo Jin had taken it upon herself to start cooking. She had put the rice in the cooker, and was making side dishes.

Jae Hwa yawned to himself as he staggered along the corridor. He often woke up the earliest, and went downstairs for a hot chocolate before breakfast, today was no exception. Also, no exception he wore no shirt, and only pyjama trousers. Normally he bumped in to no one in the morning, every one was still asleep. Or if he did, it was his mum who'd just come off the night shift. But as she wasn't at work the night before, he wasn't worried this morning. He walked in to the kitchen and stopped suddenly. Soo Jin turned around quickly and looked like a deer in headlights. Her eyes where wide, and her mouth dropped open.

'Oppa...' She said. Jae Hwa jumped backwards slightly and folded his arms across his chest defensively. Soo Jin's cheeks tinged pink.

'I've seen you before like this.' She mumbled. Jae Hwa chuckled nervously and unfolded his arms. Soo Jin looked at him for a long moment, and then suddenly turned back to the food she was making. Jae Hwa nervously continued over to the kettle which he put on to boil.

'Is this the kind of angelic things you do to prove your angel-hood?' Jae Hwa chuckled. 'Make food for every one?' He joked.

'You made the Sunday food last week. Does that mean you're an angel too?' Soo Jin raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe it does. If I told you I'd have to kill you.' Jae Hwa laughed. Soo Jin giggled. She skipped over to the cupboards and seemed to be searching for something. Jae Hwa didn't ask her what, he just looked on in mild interest. Soo Jin quickly emerged from the cupboard holding a tube of orange icing sugar.

'I'll share some of my angelic powers with you. Just turn around.' She giggled. Jae Hwa didn't know what was happening, and stood still. Soo Jin bounced over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing away from her. He tried to crane his head over his shoulder, but she stopped him. She held up the piping bag, and started drawing on his shoulder blades with icing.

_**Meanwhile, upstairs in the door to the security room was left wide open. Jin Ae had been passing it on her search for where Jae Sun had hidden his candy stash. Something had caught her eye, and she'd gone in there to see on the screen her brother and her best friend in the kitchen together. She'd been sat for five minutes just watching things unfold, and wishing they had sound. **_

'_**Oh?' Min Ki had been walking past. He stopped suddenly as he saw his girlfriend sitting inside the security room. She didn't look away from the screen, but she recognised the voice.**_

'_**Jagi. Come watch this.' She said. Min Ki walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to look. **_

'_**Hyung and Soo?' He said looking surprised. Jin Ae nodded and looked forwards. They both looked in on the scene carefully. **_

Back in the kitchen and Soo Jin was nearly done with her piping bag art on Jae Hwa. She had made two beautiful angel wings on his back.

'I'm done.' She smiled. Jae Hwa turned straight back around. He almost tripped because of the speed he moved with. Soo Jin moved quickly to catch him, but he was moving too quick, and she was much smaller. He fell forwards, and Soo Jin fell backwards. He formed a box around her almost as they hit the floor, so he didn't land on her, just over her. Their eyes locked.

'_**Omo!' Jin Ae yelled from the security room. Min Ki stood over her with baited breath to watch what was going to happen next. **_

They looked at each other, neither one of them moved. Then, although Jae Hwa did not move Soo Jin did. She pulled her head up off the floor, and moved it up. She pressed her lips to his gentally, and then pulled them away quickly too. Jae Hwa looked at her in shocked. She made the move to sit up, so he had to move. She didn't say another word.

_**Jin Ae was screaming with excitement in the computer room. Min Ki was clapping in to thin air. **_

'_**Way to go Soo Jin!' She yelled. 'I ship this so hard.' **_

'_**Woah.' Min Ki said. **_

Soo Jin went back to her cooking. She glanced back to Jae Hwa when she thought he wasn't looking.

'Would you like to come to the Zoo with me later?' Jae Hwa said quickly turning around just before he was going to walk out. Soo Jin smiled. She nodded.

'I would.'

Jae Hwa suddenly turned very red.

'It's not a date anything! Just like the friends...that we are.' He said quickly, although as he said it he felt a sinking feeling running through his body. He wanted it to be a date. He really did. But he didn't think that she wanted that.

'Great.' She smiled falsely. Jae Hwa smiled falsely too, and he walked out. As soon as he did so Soo Jin's face dropped. This was not what she wanted, at all.

'_**What do you think they where saying?' Min Ki said watching Soo Jin on the soundless screen.**_

'_**Hopefully they confessed their undying love, although by Soo Jin's expression I don't think that was the case.' Jin Ae sighed. 'I'm going to see what's happened.' She got up. Min Ki stood up too.**_

'_**I'll go to Jae Hwa, you go to Soo Jin.' He said. Jin Ae nodded. **_

'_**Team MinAe, is a go.' Jin Ae said in a mischievous tone. **_

'_**You're really scary.' Min Ki commented. Jin Ae winked, and left the room laughing. **_


	10. Icing Sugar Security part 2

'Oppa, what have you done?'Jin Ae shouted bounding down the stairs and running straight in to Jae Hwa. His eyes widened. She wasn't meant to be talking to him, Min Ki was. But he was her brother, and it seemed Min Ki hadn't found him yet.

'What's wrong?' He asked. Jin Ae rolled her cat shaped eyes.

'I was watching you and Soo Jin in the kitchen on the security cameras.' She smirked. Jae Hwa suddenly turned very red.

'Soo Jin was the one... it wasn't me...' He mumbled. Jin Ae walked around her brother in a circle. She looked at his icing wings that where on his back.

'Exactly. You're such a chicken, Oppa, seriously. What did you say to her before you walked out?' Jin Ae asked.

'I just asked her if she wanted to go to the zoo today, and then I clarified that it wouldn't have to be a date.' He said. Jin Ae groaned in aggravation. She suddenly ran away from her brother and towards the kitchen. Min Ki at that moment walked down the stairs, and observing his girlfriend running away, and his best friend's confused face. He walked up to Jae Hwa and patted him on the back.

'I pity the fact you're related to that girl.' Min Ki said. Jae Hwa shook his confused head. He laughed.

'You realise that's your girlfriend, right?' He chuckled. Min Ki's face broke in to a grin.

'I know.'

Jin Ae ran in to the kitchen where her friend was frowning at the rice. Then, before Jin Ae did anything, for the first time in her life, she thought before she acted. Suddenly a plan hit her.

'Soo-ah, how long is breakfast going to be, I'm hungry.' Jin Ae whined. Soo Jin looked up at her in surprise.

'You're never awake this early.' She said. Jin Ae shrugged.

'I was hungry so I woke up. How long until breakfast?' She asked. Soo Jin looked around at everything.

'Half an hour.' She said. Jin Ae nodded, and then ran back out, leaving Soo Jin to only wonder what the hell was going on. Jin Ae ran back out in to the landing, where her brother and boyfriend where still standing.

'I totally have an idea.' She said coming to a halt.

'What?' Jae Hwa asked with wide eyes. Min Ki just looked cautious. Jin Ae smirked.

A little while later and breakfast was done. The adults weren't up yet, so Jin Ae, Jae Hwa, Min Ki and Soo Jin set up the breakfast table. Slowly their family started trickling in. Jin Ae sat next to Min Ki, and Soo Jin and Jae Hwa sat opposite. Jan Di was the first adult in. She smiled and sleepily said hello to every one. Then Jae Sun came in and started helping himself to food quickly. Woo Bin came in next, and greeted every one with hi-fives. Then, came in Jae Kyung. She frowned at first. She walked over to her son and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't look embarrassed as his mother did stuff like that a lot.

'Yah! You two can't break up with out my permission.' She told Jin Ae and Min Ki. They both looked up at her with wide eyes. 'Okay?' She demanded when no response came. They both nodded in confusion. Then, Jun Pyo walked in to the room. He walked up to Jin Ae, and pulled her chair away from the table, with her still sitting on it. He then placed the seat on the other side of Jae Sun, which meant the only person separating her and her boyfriend was Jae Sun. It seemed Jun Pyo was feeling a little better about the whole thing if he was only making them sit one seat appart. Jin Ae stuck out her tongue at her father, who maturely did the same. They all dug in to their meals courtesy of Soo Jin. Ji Hoo walked in about half way through.

'Daddy!' Soo Jin shouted. He walked over and hugged her tightly before sitting down. In his hand he held a newspaper. He threw it on to the table in front of Jin Ae. She looked up curiously. Her uncle nodded down to the paper. She picked it up. She was on the front page, with Min Ki.

**The shocking dating rumours confirmed. Heirs of Shinhwa and Song Limited dating. **The head line read. Below it was a picture from the other day at the school, and the ones from their date the other week. There was also a big childhood picture of them that Jin Ae had no idea how they had gotten it. It had been of all the F6 children when they where about five or so, but it had been cropped so only Jin Ae and Min Ki were seen. Jin Ae laughed, and passed the paper to Min Ki.

'I'm only the heir to a third of Shinhwa.' She said rolling her eyes. Jan Di sat up straight she looked to her husband.

'You still haven't sorted out which of them is taking over what?' She demanded.

'I'll get to it!' Jun Pyo defended himself. 'How am I meant to decide?' He said. Jan Di shook her head.

'He's right. How is he going to pick.' Ga Eul did something she rarely did, which was side against Jan Di.

'Jae Sun's the best with money, Jae Hwa's the best with people, Jin Ae's the best at business deals.' Ji Hoo said calmly.

Sang Min laughed at his friend's conundrum.

'Yah, you don't laugh. Your cousin has decided he'd rather run the café rather than the museum.' Ga Eul said to her son.

'I-I'm taking over the museum?' Sang Min said with wide eyes. Yi Jung sighed.

'Well I was waiting until it was 100% percent sure but the paper work is being done.' Yi Jung said. Sang Min nodded slowly. Jin Ae started laughing heavily at her friend.

'I'll look after everything, daddy.' Soo Jin said sweetly. Her dad laughed.

'I know, Angel.' He father laughed. Jin Ae laughed silently. Her friend really did need a lot of attention, she had only been on her own as a child until age four, but she still lingered in the lack of love during those years.

'You people are all lucky, I have to pick one. How do I choose out of my mum's company or my dad's?' Min Ki said.

'Add both of them together, and times it by ten and it's still not as big as Shinhwa.' Jin Ae pointed out. Min Ki shrugged.

'And who said either of us is passing our businesses to you?' Woo Bin asked his son in a jokey tone. Min Ki laughed. Jin Ae scooped the last of her rice in to her mouth. She got up from the table.

'I'm going to the hair salon.' She said, getting up. Her parents nodded so she ran out straight away. With little care she ran up to her room and put on a normal outfit. She ran back and got in her car, and was soon speeding away. She got to the salon, and was pushed to the front of the queue.

A hour or so later and Min Ki walked through the salon doors. He looked around but he couldn't see the back of his girlfriend's head anywhere. Jin Ae waved at him after a minute or so of letting him search. His eyes widened and he walked over to her.

'What are you doing?' He asked her. Her hair was being straightened. It was taking forever.

'I'm preparing for later, and the plan.' She grinned.

'You can still tell it's you as soon as you're facing some one.' Min Ki said.

'We'll see.' She winked. When her hair was completely flat, she used the bathroom at the salon. She changed quickly in to red converse, high waisted shorts, and a striped red and white top. She put on a trucker style cap, and sunglasses, and then walked out. Min Ki's eyes widened.

'You don't look like you. Seriously. Where you always this short?' He asked her, looked her up and down. Her nose crinkled.

'I'm not short.' She replied. She held up a bag of clothes. 'You change too.' She told him. He rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. When he came back out he was wearing a pair of sports shorts, trainers, and a green and dark blue striped t-shirt. He too had a hat. Jin Ae started laughing hysterically. Min Ki walked over and pretended to hit her. He then put her in to a gental headlock.

'You know you're actually really cute when you're not pretending to be the great Jin Ae.' Min Ki laughed. Jin Ae kicked him lightly.

'I'm not pretending, I am.' She said.

'I'm pretty sure the person you really are is not the great Jin Ae, but rather Geum Jin Ae, commoner at heart.'

'Geum? Commoner? Yah!' She got out of the head lock and pushed him softly. Min Ki laughed.

'Jagi, you're only proving my point.' He winked. She growled.

'Just give the the tech.' She told him. This had been the part of the plan he had been responsible for. Jae Hwa was going to be given an ear piece, and Jin Ae was going to talk to him through it to stop him being "such an idiot". He passed her a small microphone which she put on.

'Lets roll.' She said.

'Lets roll, Geum.' Min Ki said, earning himself another hit.


	11. Icing Sugar Security part 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long! If you're one of those people who likes to read authors notes I'll just explain why quickly (if you're not that's fine, please continue with your reading). Firstly I wrote most of this chapter the day after the last chapter went up, and had some how thought I had updated mid week (I'm a little scatter brained at times). Secondly, exam season! I'm sure lots of you have exams too, so good luck if you've still got to do them, and I'm sure you've done fine if you've already done them! Personally I've just finished all mine, so that means a summer where I have nothing to do, so I'm sure you'll be sick of updates with the amount of time I'm going to be writing from now on! **

**Wow, that was a long note... if you're still reading, I'm impressed!**

'Ae, at any point have you considered that you're going crazy?' Min Ki asked as he was pulled around the zoo. It was a hot day, and it was crazily crowded, but thanks to their disguises, they hadn't been recognised. Jin Ae's first stage of her "get Hwa and Soo together plan" was to follow them around, and give her brother instructions via a microphone placed on her collar, and a listening device put in his ear.

'You didn't have to come.' She pointed out. She kept her cat like eyes trained on her brother and Soo Jin. They where currently looking at a pair of giraffes eat. 'Put your arm around her.' She hissed in to the microphone. She could practically hear her brother gulp, but as he was a little scared of his little sister, he did it anyway.

'I did have to come. Look at that guy over there. He's been looking at you for twenty minutes.' He said, glaring at some one who was standing about four meters away from them.

'I'm very beautiful.' Jin Ae replied calmly. She was craning her neck over the crowd to look at her brother and best friend. Min Ki hissed slightly.

'I'm very good looking too.' He pointed out. Jin Ae turned away from her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

'Fine. Lets have a competition. We'll both see how many numbers we can get in five minutes. Loser has to pay for lunch.' She said. Min Ki laughed and rolled his eyes.

'Fine you're on.' He said cockily. Jin Ae's eyes shimmered with amusement.

'Oppa, deal with it yourself for a minute.' She said through the microphone. She pulled on her clothes, and put on some more face powder out of her bag.

'Start the timer, Jagi.' She said winking at Min Ki. He pulled out his phone.

'Three, two, one.' He counted down, and then they both ran off. Jin Ae went straight to the man who had been looking at her, and after twenty seconds she had his number. After this she ran up to another young man, and laid on the cute. Min Ki took a different approve. He went up to a group of girls, and talked to them all, in the hope of gaining multiple numbers. When the timer went off, they walked back over to each other.

'How many did you get?' Jin Ae asked Min Ki confidently.

'You first.' He urged. She smiled victoriously.

'I got six.' She grinned. Min Ki held up slips of paper.

'Nine.' He said. Jin Ae's smile disappeared.

'Nine?' She repeated bitterly. He smiled charismatically.

'Goo Jin Ae, are you jelous, Sweetie?' He asked. Jin Ae pouted.

'Yes.' She snapped. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the crowd. She snatched the numbers out his hand, and with a lighter, light them on fire, before throwing them in the bin. She then kept dragging him over, until they reached a stall, that was selling children's jewellery. She reached out and grabbed something off the stall, and then shoved some money in to the owner's hand. Whipping her head back around to face Min Ki she grabbed his hand and shoved a ring on to the ring finger on his left hand. He raised his eyebrows looked down at his hand. There was a ring on it now, with a small heart shaped moonstone in the centre. Jin Ae glared at him as she shoved a similar one on her hand. Min Ki laughed at her.

Meanwhile, with out his sister's help, Jae Hwa was feeling more than a little lost. Soo Jin glanced over at him.

'Is something wrong, you're acting weird.' She said quietly. Jae Hwa laughed nervously, in a way that made him sound like a crazy person. Soo Jin shot him another confused look. Soo Jin looked around. Then she stopped suddenly.

'Oh?' She said to herself loudly. Jae Hwa looked at her, and then tried to follow her gaze.

'What are you looking at those people?' He asked. She was staring at a young looking couple. Both wore hats, and the girl had very straight hair. She looked quite short too. The couple where passionately kissing in the middle of a crowd. Jae Hwa didn't know who they where, but Soo Jin kept looking at them.

'That's Jin Ae and Min Ki.' Soo Jin said. Jae Hwa's eyes widened. Had she spotted them? He looked at the couple again. It didn't look anything like them.

'Not it's not.' Jae Hwa said. Soo Jin didn't look so convinced. She strode up to the couple, pushing through the crowd to do so. The couple kept kissing. Soo Jin peered at them. She tapped the girl on the back.

'It's not them!' Jae Hwa said. He knew they where around, but it really wasn't them. The couple pulled apart, and both of them looked to Soo Jin.

'It is you guys!' Soo Jin said. She looked very confused. Jin Ae and Min Ki looked at each other, and then both ran off, with out looking back.

'Guys!' Soo Jin yelled after them. Jae Hwa blushed, he wasn't even sure why. 'Oppa, this is strange.' Soo Jin said. Jae Hwa looked at her nervously. He truly hoped she wasn't going to figure it out. 'It seems like they know something...' She spoke out loud for herself.

'Yah!' Jin Ae's voice came from no where/ She pushed her way back to them through the crowd. Min Ki was behind her by a little. He grabbed her waist and tried to pull her away before she could say something stupid.

'Of course we know something! Every one in the entire world knows something but the two of you idiots!' She yelled in a frustrated tone. 'You're in love with each other. Soo Jin, he likes you. Oppa you coward, she likes you too. Just get it on!'

Min Ki stopped pulling her away. Soo Jin and Jae Hwa stared at each other.

'Oppa...' Soo Jin said. She was slightly less frozen that Jae Hwa. 'It this true?'

'Of course it's true. Every one knows.' Min Ki spoke out loud. Soo Jin and Jae Hwa still stood frozen.

'Ae, dial Sun. I'll dial Sang.' Min Ki announced. The couple called the numbers. 'Sang.' Min Ki said down the phone.

'Yeah?' Sang Min's voice replied.

'Are Jae Hwa and Soo Jin in love with each other?' Min Ki asked. Sang Min laughed.

'Have you got amnesia, we've been talking about that for years. Of course they are, maybe they'll even work it out soon.'

Jin Ae took Min Ki's lead.

'Oppa.' She said to Jae Sun down the phone. 'Don't you think Hwa and Soo should get it on?'

'Little sis, I'm busy. Don't ask stupid questions. If they worked out they like each other, I'll eat my shoe.' Jae Sun hung up. Jin Ae and Min Ki looked at their frozen friends with a superior look on their faces. Jin Ae blinked and in that time, some how her best friend and her brother had glued their faces together. It wasn't clear if it was Jae Hwa who had made a move on Soo Jin, or the other way around. But their way, they where kissing. It seemed neither of them even cared who was watching. It also seemed they had lost the need for oxygen. Min Ki started filming on his phone, and Jin Ae was being even less subtle by taking flash photography. Soo Jin and Jae Hwa just kept at it. It seemed they had a lot of time to make up for.


	12. Sanggie

'Sanggie' Jin Ae said over the phone. 'Please come over.' She spoke to Sang Min. "Sanggie" was an old nickname, something she had constantly called him as a child, but now didn't use it so much.

'Noona, I'm painting, where's every one else.' Sang Min asked down the phone.

'Min Ki and Jae Sun-Oppa have been playing pool for four hours and refuse to do anything else until they've finished their tournament.' She winged.

'They must be really in to it if they're telling you no.' Sang Min chuckled down the phone.

'I know right! Maybe I should be scarier.' Jin Ae said in a thoughtful tone. Sang Min laughed.

'Where's Soo Jin and Jae Hwa?' Sang Min asked.

'Don't ask. They've been together for what, like under twenty four hours, and all they've been doing is sitting in a corner and whispering to each other in a revolting manner.' She said. Sang Min laughed.

'Come to mine then. I can't leave, I'm painting.' Sang Min told her.

'I'll be over in five minutes.' She said hanging up. Sang Min wondered how she was going to make the twenty minute car journey in five minutes. But she managed it, and burst in to the So house ten minutes later.

'Hi.' Ga Eul told Jin Ae. She didn't ask why she had randomly turned up at her house. It was pretty my a given that anyone in the F6 was allowed to randomly turn up at each other's houses. 'Do you want some cake?' Ga Eul asked her niece.

'Of course!' Jin Ae said. Ga Eul laughed and cut her a large piece.

'How's school, sweetie?' She asked. Jin Ae pulled a face.

'Boring.' She said. Ga Eul laughed.

'But are you doing well?' She asked.

'Of course I am.' Jin Ae said confidently.

'So cocky.' Ga Eul laughed passing her the plate. Jin Ae sunk her fork in to it and put a large amount in her mouth.

'Where's my uncle?' Jin Ae asked looking around.

'In the workshop. Ssang is in there too.' She nodded towards the door. Jin Ae nodded.

'Did you hear about Hwa and Soo?' Jin Ae asked her aunt. Ga Eul laughed.

'I did. I received your mass text message you sent to every one.' She said. Jin Ae grinned mischievously.

'I can't wait until the next family get together. It's going to be so awkward for them.' She said with an amused tone.

'Yah, it's still going to be worse for you.' Ga Eul said. 'Ji Hoo's going to be calm and protective, and your dad's going to be please it finally happened, and slightly protective. With you and Ki, you've got your dad who is crazily protective, and Jae Kyung-Unnie who's just as bad towards Min Ki. If you think they're going to stay calm just because they're behaving for now...well that's a little stupid.'

'Aish.' Jin Ae said. 'Why are you so wise?' She said. Ga Eul laughed.

'Go through and see Sang Min if that's why you're here.' Ga Eul said. Jin Ae smiled and hopped up from her seat. Taking the cake with her, she walked in to the work shop. Both So men looked up at her.

'Sang Min told me you're already annoyed by Jae Hwa and Soo Jin.' Yi Jung laughed. He continued to spin his pot around on the potter's wheel as they talked.

'I'm happy they're together, but seriously. They need to get a room... do you think they'd mind if I just booked them a motel room?' She said. Both the So men laughed.

'I think their parents would mind.' Yi Jung commented. Jin Ae shrugged. She looked around for some where to sit down.

'Where have all your chairs gone?' She asked.

'Mum decided to re-model, so she threw loads of stuff out, but she hasn't brought any new stuff yet.' Sang Min explained. Jin Ae shrugged. She took her cake towards Sang Min. She sat down on his lap casually, and he kept painting. She ate her cake.

'You guys have the weirdest relationship.' Yi Jung laughed as he kept working. Neither of them reacted. There was nothing romantic about their relationship. Jin Ae felt the same way about him as she did her biological brothers... and well, Sang Min felt the same way. In fact, Jin Ae knew rather a lot of Sang Min's secrets, that he had yet to tell anyone else.

'Sanggie, you owe me money from the bet we had going on them.' Jin Ae told him.

'You bet against them from getting together? Stupid move son.' Yi Jung said.

'No, he bet that they would be together by last Christmas. I bet this month so I've won.' Jin Ae explained. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Never bet with a business woman.' Yi Jung laughed.

'It wasn't my fault, it's only recently she's got so smart.' Sang Min said. He was finishing a still life painting of a watermelon.

'If I knock your arm is that the same as throwing away gold?' Jin Ae asked. Sang Min laughed.

'It's the same as throwing away billions of won, yes. But only if you make me go so wrong I can't fix it.' Sang Min said calmly. Jin Ae kept eating her cake. Sang Min sighed and put down his paint brush. 'Lets go up to my room. I'm too scared to keep painting with you around.' Sang Min laughed. Jin Ae got up first as she was still sitting at him, and then they walked out the work shop together, and went up to Sang Min's room. Sang Min had a mini fridge in his room, and with out asking Jin Ae helped herself to a strawberry drink. They carefully shut the door behind them.

They sat next to each other on Sang Min's bed.

'You still haven't told them yet?' Jin Ae asked. Sang Min sighed. Her shook his head.

'Of course I haven't. I'm a massive coward.' He said sadly. Jin Ae patted him on the back.

'Can't you just tell the rest of the F6 at least?' She asked. He shook his head.

'What if they can't deal with it?' He asked. Jin Ae raised an eyebrow.

'You're gay, not a serial killer. Just tell them.' Jin Ae said. She looked at him as she started to drink. Because she was looking at him she spilt the drink all down her dress. She swore.

'I'm still worried.' Sang Min said looking up. He noticed Jin Ae's spilt drink. 'Do you want to change in to some of mum's clothes?' He asked. Jin Ae shook her head.

'It's just my shirt. Just give me one of yours.' She responded. She pulled off her top quickly and with out any embarrassment. Sang Min was both gay and like a brother, so she didn't think it mattered.

'Yeah, just strip in my room, that'll look good if some one walks in.' Sang Min rolled his eyes. Jin Ae laughed. She took a step towards Sang Min, and put her hands around his neck playfully she laughed.

'Can't you resist me?' She winked. Sang Min laughed.

'Yeah, if I just close my eyes and pretend you're both not a girl, and not like a sibling to me, you're very attractive.' He laughed. He put his hands on her waist. They both laughed. Then, the door opened. The pair of friends froze. In the door frame stood the rest of the F6.


	13. Sanggie part 2

'Well this is awkward.' Jin Ae said. Then, in a flash Min Ki had pinned Sang Min to the wall by his throat. A split second later and Jae Sun was there with him. They started punching. Every where.

'Stop!' Screamed Jin Ae she tried to push her way between them. Sang Min wasn't fighting back, which only made things worse. 'Stop!' Jin Ae screamed again. Ga Eul and Yi Jung rushed in, wondering what all the shouting way about.

'What's happening?' Ga Eul yelled. Yi Jung ran forwards and pushed the boys away from each other. Both boys tried to push their way back, but Jae Hwa and Yi Jung pushed them apart. Sang Min sat down on his bed looking defeated. Jae Sun and Min Ki both stood in a corner of the room, where they had been forced to stand.

'What is going on? You're best friends!' Yi Jung shouted. He didn't know who to be mad at. Then he noticed Jin Ae. His voice turned unexpectedly soft. 'Where's your top Jin Ae?' He asked.

'I spilt a drink on it, Sang Min was going to lend me one of his, and then every one came in and misunderstood.' Jin Ae explained. Sang Min wasn't moving. Jin Ae walked over to Sang Min's draws and took the first top that came to hand and put it on quickly.

'Misunderstood? Your hands where around his neck and his were all over you.' Min Ki shouted. Yi Jung turned to Sang Min, and Ga Eul stood there not knowing what to do.

'Is this true?' Yi Jung said. He closed his eyes, trying to remain true.

'It's true.' Sang Min said. He still didn't move.

'We where just playing!' Jin Ae yelled. Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul.

'Make sure no one touches each other or leaves this room.' Yi Jung told his wife. 'I'm going to ring every one's parents.' He said.

'Wait!' Sang Min stood up suddenly. 'I'll explain... I'll explain.' He said.

'How are you going to explain?' Min Ki shouted.

'Sanggie, you don't have to, I'll just take the blame.' Jin Ae whispered to Sang Min.

'What are you doing?' Min Ki yelled. 'Get away from each other.'

'He's like my brother, you're over reacting!' Jin Ae shouted.

'I'm over reacting?' Min Ki screamed.

'So you just go and strip anywhere?' Jae Sun shouted.

'What's happening?' Jae Hwa shouted.

'Explain!' Soo Jin yelled.

'Every one just calm down!' Said Ga Eul.

'I'm gay!' Sang Min shouted. Every thing went quiet. 'Jin Ae's known for a long time, and that's why she was so calm about changing in front of me.' Sang Min turned to his parents.

'I'm sorry, I should of told you sooner. But I was scared.'

Ga Eul and Yi Jung looked at each other, and started laughing.

'What, you thought we didn't know?' Yi Jung asked Sang Min. 'Of course we know.'

'When you and Jin Ae used to play weddings you'd make her dress up as a groom.' Ga Eul said.

'When we went on holiday when you where fourteen and the swimming pool you where in was full of beautiful girls, but you kept looking away from them and watching the all male football practice.' Yi Jung laughed.

'We're actually pretty observant.' Ga Eul commented.

'Wait... so Ae really did spill a drink on her shirt?' Min Ki asked.

'Yes!' Jin Ae shouted.

'And you guys where actually playing about?' Jae Sun asked doubtfully.

'Yes.' Sang Min said.

'Cool. Sorry man, but you know. Walk in to a room where you find your girl friend topless and your best friend touching her and...you know.' Min Ki said.

'I understand... I totally understand.' Sang Min said. His cheeks tinged red.

'Yo, but maybe we should do sleeping arrangements by sexuality from now on.' Jin Ae said. All heads turned to her.

'Yo?' Ga Eul laughed. 'Are you Woo Bin?'

'Min Ki, you're dating your father.' Yi Jung chuckled. Min Ki pulled a horrified face. Jin Ae started laughing, uncontrollably. Her legs gave way, and she sat on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Every one stared at her, but she didn't stop laughing. Jin Ae pulled out her phone and pressed a button, immediately it started ringing Woo Bin. Sang Min looked down at Jin Ae. Then he started laughing too.

'Your dad's her third speed dial.' He said to Min Ki.

'Seriously?' Min Ki said looking at Jin Ae. She didn't stop laughing, she looked at her phone for it to connect to her uncle Woo Bin.

'Yeah, it goes her dad, her mum, uncle Woo Bin, Jae Sun, Jae Hwa, Sang Min, me, aunt Ga Eul, uncle Yi Jung, uncle Ji Hoo, aunt Jae Kyung and then you.' Soo Jin explained. She stood very close to Jae Hwa.

'Why am I last?' Min Ki said in a rage which was half real and half for show.

'Ha. I'm before you.' Jae Sun told Min Ki with a gloating tone. It seemed Jin Ae's phone had gotten through, because she had the phone to her ear and was giggling. When Jin Ae hung up her phone Min Ki repeated his question.

'Why, jelous?' Jin Ae smirked. Min Ki stuck out his tongue at her. Yi Jung and Ga Eul where still stood in the door way watching with an amused look on their face.

Jin Ae laughed. 'It used to be the order I'd ring people if I was in trouble, but it's been changed so many times it's almost random. But your name's at the end because it's the furthest away from my dad. Because let me tell you I do not want to accidentally press my dad's number when I'm trying to call you.'

'And why would that be Jin Ae?' Her uncle Yi Jung chuckled from the doorway. Jin Ae smiled sweetly.

'No reason, beloved uncle.' She said smiling sweetly. Yi Jung nodded, laughing.

'Well I think we'll leave you guys to it. Please keep all shirts on this time. And Sang Min I'm always proud of you.' Yi Jung said, he left quickly after saying this. But Sang Min's mum didn't budge.

'What's wrong, mum?' Sang Min asked with a worried expression. Ga Eul was bleary eyed.

'No that you finally told us what we already knew you're going to start dating... my baby.' She started crying in a way that ironically sounded like a baby. Sang Min started moving towards his mum, but his dad got there first, and pulled his mum away. Before she could come back, or anyone could get any more emotional. Jin Ae shut the door quickly, and locked it. The F6 looked at her weirdly. She picked up her handbag and opened it on Sang Min's bed. Bottle after bottle of alcohol fell out.

'What are you doing?' Jae Hwa asked her raising his eyebrows.

'Celebratory drink for Sang Min's new out and proud life!' Jin Ae grinned. She passed the bottles of alcohol around quickly. Soo Jin was the only person who didn't take a bottle. Out of the group the big drinkers where Jae Sun, Jin Ae and Min Ki. Sang Min also drunk, but he preferred drinking a little than "drink until you pass out" version Jin Ae, Jae Sun and Min Ki liked. Jae Hwa liked drinking as much as his siblings, but tried not to pass out as he felt he needed to be the one who made sure they got home safely. Soo Jin had never really joined them in their drinking, because she felt she had to be good for her dad's sake.

'Soo, you have to drink, it's a celebration!' Jae Sun told her.

'Leave her alone.' Jae Hwa said softly. Jin Ae walked back over to her bag. She pulled out a bottle of fizzy drink which she passed to Soo Jin.

'Here. I knew you wouldn't drink.' She said, her tone was slightly annoyed. Soo Jin looked gratefully at her friend and started drinking the fizzy drink quickly. Jin Ae, Min Ki and Jae Sun popped the lids off their bottle quickly, and started gulping. After a few gulps Jin Ae stopped.

'Sanggie, we all need to sleep here tonight, okay?' She said. Before she got an answer she continued drinking. With the door locked her aunt and uncle didn't need to know they'd been drinking. They'd just shout through the door they where sleeping over, and stay in the room until they where sober. Sang Min and Jae Hwa took careful sips of their bottles.

**30 minutes later**

Believe it or not Jin Ae had been devious. While she, her oldest brother and her boyfriend had been drinking the fastest, they where all now as drunk as each other. You might ask how, as Sang Min and Jae Hwa where drinking tiny amounts, and Soo Jin was just drinking fizzy drinks. Well Jin Ae who couldn't drink well with out passing out had watered down her own drink, and the other heavy drinker's so they where drunk, but not enough to pass out. She had then given Sang Min and Jae Hwa much stronger drinks which she had put in bottles that looked the same as the one she had been drinking out of. Lastly, she had given Soo Jin a fizzy drink, but it was one she had put large amounts of vodka in to. Never before had the F6 all been drunk in one place like this.

Jin Ae, was an over emotional drunk, but they had all knew that before.

Min Ki, was a teary drunk.

Jae Sun got cockier as he drunk more.

Jae Hwa became giggly.

Sang Min because overly curious.

But Soo Jin, who had never been drunk before, seemed to get aggressive. In the corner of the room Jin Ae and Min Ki sat hugging each other and crying non-stop. Jae Sun, was having a conversation with himself, trying to work out who was better, out of himself, or himself. Sang Min was painting, using his hair as a paint brush, Jae Hwa was gigging at this stupidly.

Every thing okay, and then, a knock came at the door.

'Kids, your parents are here for dinner. Come downstairs.'


	14. Drunk Truths

'Kids, your parents are here for dinner. Come downstairs.' Ga Eul's voice shouted through the door. Her footsteps died down. They very drunk teens looked at each other. None of them knew what to do, so they looked to their leader Goo Jin Ae. She staggered to her feet. A crying form of her boyfriend clutched on to her leg.

'We'll be fine if we don't smell of alcohol.' She slurred her words, and ended up giggling at the end of her none funny sentence.

'Huh?' Jae Sun said. He rubbed his eyes, making them look even worse, and bloodshot. Jin Ae staggered across the room, dragging Min Ki with her who was still clinging to her leg. She got to Sang Min's dressing table, and reached his many bottles of cologne. She grabbed a bottle with each hand, and started spraying them on her friends. She didn't stop either, it started soaking through parts of their clothes, and became over powering. She decided for some reason Soo Jin needed most of this, so was her main victim. After the contents of these bottles was gone, she moved on to another two bottles. She kept swapping bottles until the last of Sang Min's colognes was gone, and they all smelt incredibly strongly.

'Ready!' Jin Ae declared loudly. She separated the two syllables and dragged them out.

'My legs don't work.' Jae Hwa giggled. He tried to strand up, but fell straight back over. But he didn't take this as a sign to stop trying.

'Just crawl!' Soo Jin snapped in a harsh tone she had never used before. She stormed out of the room, only walking in to the door frame once. Jae Sun was the next out, walking with a drunken swagger. Then Sang Min who was licking the back of his own hand. The rest of the group followed down the steep stairs and in to the kitchen. The table had been set beautifully, and odd seats spread around the table had been left for the f6. They weren't going to be able to sit together. Each of them was going to have to sit between an adults. Jun Pyo, Jin Ae, Jae Kyung, Min Ki, Woo Bin, Soo Jin, Ji Hoo, Jae Sun, Ga Eul, Sang Min, Yi Jung, Jae Hwa, Jan Di. It wasn't the booze that made Jin Ae feel nauseous as she took her seat between her dad, and Min Ki's mum. It was a bit staggery, every one sitting down. Jae Hwa had crawled to his seat, but no one had raised any questions just yet. The parents just seemed suspicious like this was part of a long joke the F6 had planned on their parents. Soo Jin fell on the the floor while trying to get to her seat. Massive gasps went around the table. Her dad quickly grabbed her, and checked she was okay. He then helped her in to her seat.

'Why do you all smell weird?' Jan Di asked squeezing her nose between her thumb and first finger to try and suppress the smell. Jae Hwa started giggling.

'What's it to you?' Jae Sun said. He lent back his chair and folded his arms across his chest in an arrogant manner. You could practically see smoke coming out of his mother's ears with this comment.

'Yah!' She yelled. 'Are you supposed to talk to me like that?' She shouted.

'Apologise to your mother!' Jun Pyo screamed at his son. Jae Hwa kept laughing. Jun Pyo snapped his head towards him. 'And you apologise for laughing! You guys have no respect!'

'Can't we just get along?' Jin Ae screamed. Tears started falling down her face in a way they never normally did. She wailed with her mouth wide open. This started Min Ki crying again too.

'Where is the love?' Min Ki shouted.

'What is happening?' Ga Eul whispered to herself looking around with wide eyes.

'Mermaid, don't cry.' Jun Pyo said hugging his very emotional daughter tightly. He turned to his sons angrily. 'What are you going to do about this?' He yelled. Jae Hwa was still laughing. Jae Sun had his arms folded across his chest.

'What are you gonna make them do, you curly haired freak!' Soo Jin yelled standing up. She climbed up on her chair and then stepped on to the table. She became ankle deep in salad. 'I don't think that's even natural and that means you spend a lot of time perming that to make it look like a rat's nest!' She yelled. Jun Pyo's mouth dropped open. Ji Hoo sat frozen. He couldn't remember the last time he had told Soo Jin off.

'Yoon Soo Jin, get off the table!' Jan Di's crazy mother side kicked in. Her head snapped around. 'You, and you!' She pointed at both her sons. 'Go and knee over there with your hands above your head until I tell you you can stop!' She pointed towards the wall. Even though both of her sons where bigger than she was, they both quickly went over and knelt. Sang Min who had no attention on him, was licking his phone. Soo Jin hadn't moved out of the salad bowl.

'Yah! Geum!' She yelled. 'Do you even know how stupid you are?' Soo Jin was slurring her words. 'I know you used to be married to my dad! I've seen the pictures. Do you know how much of my childhood I spent wondering if you where my real mum? I know you're not. I know.' Soo Jin extended all her syllables. She then went quiet.

'What is she talking about?' Jun Pyo asked. Jan Di's mouth dropped opened.

'It's a long story... but the short version is a long long time ago me and Sunbae wore wedding outfits and won some food for my family. Soo Jin must have been confused when she saw a picture from that time.' Jan Di spoke out. Ji Hoo was still sat frozen. Min Ki was crying, and being consoled by his clingy mother. Jun Pyo had a tight grip on his daughter. He felt a rage taking over him. Yi Jung and Ga Eul weren't moving.

'And now none of you know what to say. Because I'm being awesome Soo Jin and you're used to lame me. But so what? I could take you all in a fight. And I've got more secrets because I'm awesome. Oh and I'm going out with Jae Hwa. Something I wanted to tell every one but my selfish best friend went and did first.' She turned to Jin Ae. 'You're selfish.' She turned to Min Ki. 'And you're a whimp who can't tell his own mother when he needs space.' She then turned to the Goo boys.

'And you two look the same. But you're not. One of you is a coward who took years to ask me out. And one of you is very suspicious, but doesn't trust me enough to tell me what you're doing.'

No one was moving. No one really believed what was happening.

'And Sang Min didn't tell me his secret. But the worst is my father. Who doesn't tell me anything. I keep finding old pictures, and half the people are people I've never met or heard of! You're keeping secrets from me.' She hissed. Jae Hwa started giggling from the corner again. Jin Ae was singing a love ballad to herself.

'What is going on?' Ga Eul yelled standing up and looking around. 'What has gotten in to you guys? You're meant to be happy. What is happening?' She screamed. She looked down at her son who was still licking his phone. She took a deep breath in. Her husband got up from the table and walked out room. He came back a second later with a tube shaped object in his hand. He held it to Sang Min's mouth and waited until it beeped.

'He's very drunk. And I'd put good money on that being what's wrong with the rest of them.' Yi Jung said throwing the breathalyser on to the table. Jun Pyo grabbed the breathalyser. Before she could do anything it was pressed to Jin Ae's lips. Once the beep went off Jun Pyo went to test his other two children. As he was doing this Soo Jin passed out on the table. Her head banged straight in to the cake that Ga Eul had made. Pieces of it flew everywhere.

'Are you drunk?' Jae Kyung repeatedly shouted at Min Ki. She wasn't getting a reply as he kept sobbing. Woo Bin had left the table. He suddenly re-entered the room. He had Jin Ae's handbag in his hand. It was full of empty bottles. Jan Di jumped up across the room and ran over to get the bag.

'It's Jin Ae's right?' Woo Bin said quietly. Jan Di nodded she put the bag on the table. She sighed.

'Every one go to Sang Min's room now! And don't come out until you're sober.' Jan Di screamed loudly. Every one scrambled to their feet. 'Some one carry her.' Jan Di pointed to Soo Jin who was still lying on the table. Her father was staring in to space. Jae Hwa and Jae Sun picked up Soo Jin between them, and they all disappeared through the door. All the parents sat back down and sighed deeply.

'I'm really disappointed in them.' Ga Eul said bitterly.

'I'm still waiting for a better explanation about those wedding pictures.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di glanced over at Ji Hoo who was looking in to space.

'I'm going to kill Min Ki in the morning.' Jae Kyung said.

'We all got drunk when we where their age though.' Yi Jung said. 'Jan Di, you're one of the best people I know, but even you got drunk and ended up in some one else's house. Not to mention the time you got drugged and that picture of you in another man' s bed was taken.' He said.

'Yeah, but both those times Jan Di wasn't the one to blame. Once she got tricked, and the other time she just drunk.' Ga Eul defended her best friend.

'Are you sure it was Jin Ae who brought all the drinks?' Jun Pyo asked.

'It defiantly was.' Jan Di spoke out. Jun Pyo punched the table. No one even flinched.

'I knew she would lead Min Ki to do bad things.' Jae Kyung snapped.

'Yah!' Jun Pyo shouted. Woo Bin put his hand on his wife's arm.

'She didn't force it down his throat. He was the one that chose to drink it.' Woo Bin said. Jae Kyung was about to reply, but then Yi Jung started talking.

'I think they need to be punished. They haven't learnt enough responsibility. They've learnt a little but not obviously enough.' Yi Jung said.

'Do you have an idea?' Jan Di asked. Yi Jung shook his head.

'I have one.' Ga Eul said. Every one looked to her. 'They just need to learn how to be like Jan Di.' She said. Many eyebrows raised. So she continued. 'Maybe not the version of Jan Di we have at the moment, but maybe the Jan Di from... around two years in to dating Jun Pyo-Oppa.'

'I don't understand.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul took a deep breath in.

'None of us at this table would be the people we are without you in our lives. Jun Pyo-Oppa would be cold, and married to Jae Kyung who never would of grown up. Woo Bin-Oppa would be some Mafia boss. Ji Hoo-Oppa wouldn't of met his grandfather again. Yi Jung-Oppa would still be sleeping around-'

'That was more you than me.' Jan Di pointed out.

'But Jan Di-ah. I wouldn't of been me with out you.' Ga Eul said. She was speaking straight from the heart. 'And I wouldn't of met him with out you. Jae Sun, Jae Hwa, Jin Ae, Min Ki, Sang Min. None of them would have been born with out you. Soo Jin probably wouldn't have been adopted.'

'She's right. We all changed because of you.' Jun Pyo said.

'But I don't see how that has anything to do with the kids drinking. They've met me and obviously they haven't made great life choices so far.' Jan Di said. Every one looked back to Ga Eul to see if she had a point.

'We need to make them more like Jan Di. So we have to put them through some of what Jan Di went through.' She said.

'In what way?' Woo Bin asked. 'I really don't think we should do half the stuff that happened to Jan Di-ah to our kids.'

Ga Eul took a breath in. 'We need to cut them off, maybe for a month or so. None of our money, no cars, no fancy clothes. No endless help.'

'People are going to help them if they get recognised.' Ji Hoo suddenly spoke up.

'So we'll change their hair cuts and colours, and their skin will get worse with out their fancy products.' Ga Eul pointed out.

'Lets send them to Busan for a month then. They don't know anyone there.' Jan Di spoke. Every one mumbled in agreement. Upstairs the kids had passed out. With out knowing, their world was going to be turned upside down.


	15. The Worst Hangover

In Sang Min's room the next morning, all was not well. Jin Ae, who was the worst hungover, was lying on the floor. Her head rested on her boyfriend's chest. He didn't want to disturb her, so wasn't moving. But every one else was slowly and groggily sitting up.

'If I remember correctly, we're in a lot of trouble.' Jae Sun mumbled, running his blood shot eyes. Sang Min rubbed at his pounding head.

'Noona, what did you do to those drinks?' He moaned.

'I spiked them with stronger alcohol. I didn't expect we where going to have a family meal.' She groaned. She lift her head off of Min Ki. She looked awful.

'Soo, do you remember what you said last night?' Jae Hwa asked Soo Jin. The girl in question brought her knees up to her chest.

'Unfortunately, I do.' She said quietly. She then whimpered. 'I mocked Uncle Jun Pyo's hair. He's going to kill me.'

'He wont... but maybe you should apologise to your dad.' Jae Hwa said. He put his arm around Soo Jin softly. She nodded and continued to whimper.

'Sanggie, I'm borrowing some of your clothes.' Jin Ae said. She was the first to stand up as she blearily reached in to her friend's wardrobe and pulled out the first things she laid her hands on. She then left the room, and went in to the bathroom to change.

When she came back she was wearing an over sized t shirt, and a pair of shorts that just peeked out the bottom of the shirt. Her hair which she hardly ever tied up, was tied in two buns on either side of her head.

'What are you wearing?'Jae Sun asked his younger sister in a disgusted tone.

'I'm trying to get us all out of this. You know dad thinks it's cute when my hair's tied up. He gets all nostalgic about when I was a toddler and stuff.' Jin Ae said.

'You look nice.' Min Ki groaned as he tried to stand up. He clutched at his head tightly.

'Don't lie.' Jin Ae replied. She placed her hands on her hips. 'Right lets just go downstairs like nothing happened. Min, you just try and distance yourself from your mum before she beats you to death. Oppas, you just be super polite when you're talking. Sanggie, you just act casual. I'm just going to turn up the cute.' She normally looked far scarier when she gave orders like this, but today, she just looked so innocent. None the less, they followed her orders, and started moving towards the door. Jin Ae stopped. 'Oh, and if I say the word "cinnamon", we're all just going to run, and get in to my car.' She added.

They all filled downstairs, and just as they hadn't wanted, their parents where all sat at the table.

'Appa!' Jin Ae called in a baby voice. She ran up to her father to hug him, but he didn't even turn around in his seat. He never did this. A massive sense of fear set in Jin Ae's stomach. Her father crossed his arms.

'Goo Jin Ae, go stand over there.' He told her. Every one around the room gasped. Even the adults. He had never talked to her like this before. Jin Ae, not used to being treated like that just walked back over to her friends like a lost puppy.

Woo Bin leaned forwards over the table and leaned on his elbows. 'Kids. Is there anything you want to apologise for before we go any further?' Woo Bin asked softly. The F6 shot their eyes before Jin Ae, who seemed like she might just be at breaking point.

'We're nearly adults.' Jin Ae said shakily.

'Not in my house!' Jae Kyung screamed, standing up.

'Mum, this isn't your house.' Min Ki pointed out. Steam appeared to be coming out of her ears.

'And why is that Song Min Ki? Is that because you burnt my house to the ground when you where drunk in it too? Huh?' She screamed. As her screaming came to and end, Jun Pyo stood up.

'You should calm down!' He yelled. 'You just lost a house. When Soo Jin was drunk she made fun of my hair!' It seemed quiet comical as he yelled. But he seemed very serious.

'Soo Jin, please say sorry to your uncle about that. As for for the rest of what you said, we'll talk about it later.' Ji Hoo told his daughter. Soo Jin looked to Jin Ae. She nodded her head.

'I'm very sorry Uncle.' Soo Jin told Jun Pyo. She did a low bow.

'You can make it up to me slowly.' Jun Pyo replied bitterly to Soo Jin. It went quiet for a second.

'More to the point, we're disappointed, not angry.' Yi Jung said.

'Actually I'm angry.' Ga Eul said.

'I think you've all been stupid, so you need to take some responsibility and do your punishment.' Jan Di spoke up.

'Cinnamon.' Jin Ae suddenly yelled. They all scrambled towards the door, they where nearly out of the house but the door wouldn't open. It had been locked and the key was no where in sight. Reluctantly the F6 turned back around to face their parents.

'What is it with you guys and running off?' Woo Bin asked. He shook his head.

'How are you going to punish us?' Jae Hwa asked for the sake of the entire group.

'You're being sent to Busan for the next month in pairs. You're all being sent to another part of the city, and it's going to be almost impossible for you to find each other. Soo Jin is going with Jin Ae. Min Ki is going with Jae Hwa, and Jae Sun is going with Sang Min. You're having make overs before you go so no one's going to be able to recognise you. Your cars are going to stay here, and your bank accounts are being locked. We'll drop you off, and each pair has got an apartment that's been paid for for a week, but then that's it from us.' Jan Di explained.

'Mum...are you serious?' Jin Ae asked.

'You can't do that.' Jae Sun gawked.

'Dad...' Soo Jin said sadly.

'So I can't see any of my friends apart from Jae Hwa for a month?' Min Ki widened his eyes. 'Not even Jin Ae?'

'No. It is a punishment, Son.' Woo Bin said. He seemed remorseful. He snapped his fingers, and the locked doors opened. Huge beefy men came in. Twelve of them. In pairs they grabbed the F6 and started pulling them out the house.

'We don't even get to say goodbye?' Jin Ae yelled as she was pulled. The parents didn't reply.

'Dad, I'm sorry about what I said, I love you.' Soo Jin screamed as she was escorted out. As they where pulled out of the house, and towards the car, the screaming went on.

'Soo Jin!' Jae Hwa screamed. They had only been dating a day, and they where being torn apart already. 'I really love you.' He shouted.

'I love you too!' Soo Jin screamed. She was the first one pushed in to a car. The door slammed behind her. On the other side of the car, the men where trying to push Jin Ae in.

'Min Ki, don't you dare look at another woman!' Jin Ae screamed.

'I love you too!' Min Ki half screamed and half laughed back. He was the next one to be pushed in to a car.

'Sanggie! Be careful while Noona's not there!' Jin Ae screamed as her friend was pushed in to a car. Now it was just the Goo triplets not in the car. All three of them where kicking like crazy so they couldn't be pushed in.

'Oppas!' Jin Ae screamed. She had never been alone with out them. Although she acted tough, they had always looked out for her.

'Jin! Be safe!' Jae Sun yelled. 'Oppa's always looking after you.'

'This Oppa's watching out for you too. Be careful little sis!' Jae Hwa yelled.

'You're two thirds of me! We can't be split up.' She shouted. Both of her brother laughed.

'We've got our triplet magic. We've never split up.' Jae Hwa shouted. 'Hyung, be safe.' He shouted to his brother.

'You too, little brother.' Jae Sun shouted back. At that moment, all three of them where shoved in to separate cars. None of them knew what to do.

Inside, the adults bit at their lips, really hoping they had made the right choice.

******This will not be updated until August 18 because I'm going on Holiday! (yay!) in the mean time there's my other story to start reading (if you haven't already) and over at there's my story original story - Oppa! Oppa! - to start reading. :)**


	16. Ripped Apart, With Bad Hair

After being shoved in the car, Soo Jin and Jin Ae had been dragged to a hairdressers. They had literally been tied in to their seats, as the hair dressers got to work. First on the list for Jin Ae was a chemical hair straighten, followed by a hair die to make her hair a brownish red-colour. For Soo Jin, a hair darkening followed by a crimped perm. Neither of them where liking their new looks, but there was nothing they could do at all. As they where getting their hair done, they could only wondering if the rest of their friends where going through the same thing. They where. Across town Min Ki was being bleached, and then died rainbow colour in small clumps. Jae Hwa's hair was being dyed bright red.

In yet another hairdresser's Jae Sun and Sang Min who both took great pride in their hair, where having their hair shaved off until it was extremely short. They both looked like they where about to enter the army.

Once they where all done at their separate hair dressers, they where shoved back in the cars again, and driven off. Each of them where given a small backpack. In each one was a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small bottle of cheap shampoo, The boys also had two pairs of jeans, and a cheap looking hoodie. The girls had two cheap hoodie dresses and leggings.

'What are we going to do, Unnie? How are we going to afford food?' Soo Jin asked Jin Ae. Jin Ae looked at her friend. Although her own father truly treasured her, Soo Jin was her dad's baby. She needed to be looked after.

'I'll get a job as a swimming instructor. You can get a shop job. We'll be fine.' Jin Ae told her. Her stomach twisted. She wanted her Oppas already. It felt like a massive chunk of her was missing. She wanted Sang Min too. He was her baby. She also desperately wanted to see her boyfriend. Soo Jin nodded.

'Okay.' Soo Jin said. She put her head on Jin Ae's shoulder as they drove out in to the night.

When the car stopped some time later, Jin Ae and Soo Jin where pushed out of the car almost immediately. They took their bags out of the car, just as a pair of keys where shoved in to their hands and the car drove off in to the distance. They looked up. In front of them was a scabby building. It was a high apartment block, that was grey and dirty looking. In the dark it looked bad, and Jin Ae could only wonder how much worse it was going to look in the sunlight. Jin Ae looked at the key that had been shoved in to her hand. 504 was the number on the key. Jin Ae frowned as she tried to count the floors in the building.

'Ten floors.' She said. 'We're on floor five. That's the worst floor to be in. You get the noise from the upper floors and the noise from the bottom floors.' Jin Ae said. Soo Jin bit her lip, and started walking in to the building. Jin Ae walked in behind her, and went past her. She pressed the bottom for the lift. It didn't work. Jin Ae sighed, and started the walk up the stairs. Five floors late, and they unlocked the door to the apartment. There was nothing inside. No furniture at all. They didn't even have beds. Their apartment consisted of one room, and a small bathroom off to the side.

'We can use our bags as pillows for the night, we'll go shopping once we've got some money.' Jin Ae said to Soo Jin. The two of them where exhausted. They both lay down on the floor, and fell asleep quickly despite the fact it was cold. They where just going to have to get through this.

Across Busan, and Jae Sun and Sang Min where settling down in another one room apartment, although their was over a laundry mat. They both looked at their room with despair.

'Maybe it's not so bad...' Sang Min trailed off. Jae Sun threw his bag angrily to the floor.

'What do you mean? Of course it's bad. It's freezing in here, we've got no food, no money, no beds, nothing.' Jae Sun shouted. Sang Min put his hand on his shoulder.

'It'll be over in a month. It's just a month.' Sang Min spoke softly. Jae Sun yelled out in anger. He punched the wall. His hand slipped through the plaster like putty. When he pulled his hand back out again, it was bleeding. Sang Min gasped.

'Sun-Hyung.' He said. Jae Sun sunk to the floor with anger. Sang Min crouched down next to him. He took his only other t-shirt out of his bag, and carefully wrapped it around Jae Sun's hand.

'It's not too bad.' Sang Min said again.

'Name one good thing about this. One good thing.' Jae Sun spat his words out with anger.

'You said you thought Busan accents where cute that one time... maybe you could meet a nice girl. You've been single since...' Sang Min tried to think back to the last time his friend had dated. He couldn't think of a time when Jae Sun had been dating. He had often been flirting with girl, but nothing more than that.

'Since never, idiot. I've never dated.' Jae Sun said. Sang Min's eyes widened a bit in shock.

'Well... your dad hadn't dated until he met your mum...' Sang Min said. Jae Sun frowned.

'What if I've already met the right person, but I'm too afraid to go for it because of what other people are going to think?' Jae Sun said suddenly. Sang Min's eyes widened. Jae Sun never asked questions this deep.

'Well if you've met the right person, you might never meet them again, so you should just go for it before it's too late. That's what I tell myself before I paint every painting. "What if the moment never comes again to paint this painting with these emotions."' Sang Min went quiet for a moment. 'Or what your dad says. "What's so hard about love, you just grab the other's person's hand and refuse to let go."' Sang Min and Jae Sun looked at each other for a long moment.

'We look really weird with our hair shaved off... if we pull our hoods up, maybe we wont think about it.' Sang Min leaned over and pulled Jae Sun's hood up. He then pulled his own up, and stood up, looking around the grey room.

'Maybe we could make some money cleaning the laundromat downstairs and buy some paint.' He said. Jae Sun suddenly stood up.

'What are you doing?' Sang Min asked. Jae Sun looked at Sang Min. His eyes where locked on Sang Min's. He suddenly stepped towards Sang Min. Sang Min stepped backwards. Jae Sun stepped forwards again quickly. His strong hands went on each side of Sang Min's hood. He leaned forwards, and kissed him passionately. Sang Min instinctively kissed back. After a while the pair pulled apart. They looked at each other for a long moment.

'What was that?' Sang Min asked. He felt utterly confused. Jae Sun was still breathless from the kiss. He panted slightly.

'Feeling I've suppressed since puberty.' Jae Sun replied. Sang Min was wide eyed.

'You're gay too?' Sang Min gasped. Jae Sun weaved his fingers through Sang Min's.

'I'm not sure what I am... I'm just sure I want you more than anything. You wouldn't believe how much I've tried to suppress my feelings. But I don't want to... lets just try being together.' Jae Sun said.

'I really thought you where straight...' Sang Min said. It just wasn't processing properly in his mind.

'Don't you like me...?' Jae Sun said angrily. Sang Min could see the hurt in his eyes.

'No, that's not it. I just always thought you'd be some one I couldn't have... I thought I was in a one sided love...'

'So you do like me?' Jae Sun asked. His eyes shone with hope. Sang Min stepped closer to Jae Sun. He pulled his fingers out of Jae Sun's and moved his hands to Jae Sun's waist.

'More than half my paintings in my last exhibit where about you. I was lucky no one realised what they where truly about.' Sang Min laughed softly. Jae Sun grinned.

'Really?' He asked. Sang Min nodded, and they kissed again.

It seemed at least two people, weren't going to have such a bad time in Busan.


	17. Maybe It's Not So Bad

'Should we look for jobs today?' Min Ki asked Jae Hwa. They, like the rest of their friends had had to sleep on the floor last night. Min Ki was very unhappy with his rainbow dyed hair. He had refused to pull down his hoody all of last night. Jae Hwa wasn't that pleased with his bright red hair either. However, he didn't mind it as much as Min Ki hated his own new hair.

'Lets go for a walk first to see what's in the area.' Jae Hwa suggested. Min Ki nodded. He stood up and stretched. He wore navy jogging bottoms, and a navy and yellow striped pullover hoodie. Jae Hwa stood up. He wore black jogging bottoms, and a white pull over hoodie. They both sleepily left the house. Both their stomachs rumbled. They had managed to some how lose their money they had been given to pay for their food, so they had nothing to eat until they got a job. Min Ki looked around.

'Aigoo, no wonder it was so noisy last night. The apartment's in the middle of the nightclub and bars area.' Min Ki looked around. Jae Hwa nodded his head.

'We need to buy earplugs when we get some money.' Jae Sun said.

'If we get some money.' Min Ki replied. He was normally more positive, but he was in a very grumpy mood this morning. 'I can't see why they couldn't just give us phones. I would seriously kill to call Jin Ae right now.'

'Yeah, I want to talk to her too... and Soo Jin. I only got to date her for a day, and we where pulled apart.' Jae Hwa moaned.

'Don't make me miss Soo Jin too.' Min Ki whined. 'Great. Now I miss her little blonde head, running around and being nosey.'

'I hope Hyung and Sang Min are getting along okay. I think they might of fallen out a bit. They've been awkward around each other for a while now.' Jae Hwa said. Min Ki nodded. His stomach rumbled again.

'I'm so hungry.' Min Ki said. There didn't even seem to be any food shops around, even if they had money. It was just night clubs.

'I think I could get a job as a shop attendant.' Jae Hwa said. Min Ki nodded. He glanced absent mindedly at a bar next to him. The neon sign which wasn't turned on read "Flower Boy's Bar". Stuck below the sign was a handwritten one reading "now hiring". Min Ki suddenly stopped. He grabbed Jae Hwa.

'There's our chance at eating.' He pointed.

'Flower Boy's Bar?' Jae Hwa repeated. 'We can't work there. We're not flower boys.'

'F6 stands for flower six. Technically, we are.' Min Ki chimed. Jae Hwa seemed hesitant, but Min Ki pulled him in. They walked down a steep set of steps in to a large nightclub area. It seemed empty.

'Hello?' Min Ki called. From behind the bar, a man stepped out. He had dark hair, piercing eyes, and a six pack which showed even through his t-shirt.

'Are you the boss?' Min Ki asked. The man nodded.

'Are you here for a job?' He asked. Min Ki and Jae Hwa nodded. The man stepped forwards and pulled down their hoods.

'Not bad.' He said looking at both of them carefully. 'Come back tonight at nine, you'll get thirty thousand won an hour, plus what ever you can earn as tips.' The man stuck his hand in to his pocket, and pushed a wad of cash in to each other their hands. 'Get yourself some decent clothes. Oh, and while you're here, you're Rainbow, and you're Ember. I'll get your name tags.' The man said, and then he walked away.

'I'm half happy I got a job, and money to eat, and half pissed off that I'm called Rainbow.' Min Ki whispered to Jae Hwa. Jae Hwa rolled his eyes.

One pair of the separated F6 was having a more relaxed time than the rest. Jae Sun and Sang Min who had just admitted their feelings to each other where having a wonderful time. Even though their apartment was small and grey, they where filling it with happiness. They had woken up late, and gone to speak to the woman who ran the laundromat. She was old, and getting frail. She agreed to give them their rent for free, as long as they kept the laundromat free. They also took on a paper round, and a milk round. This would cover their food. They then got a load of plush toy raccoons they needed to sew the eyes on for. This work would cover extras like the special blankets and mattresses for sleeping on the floor. This left them most of the rest of the day free. The old lady who ran the laundromat had given them her old tv to watch. They watched mindless cartoons.

'I really like you.' Jae Sun mumbled. Sang Min smiled. He laced his fingers through Jae Sun's.

'I really like you too.' He replied. Both of them smiled, and kissed briefly.

'I'm really scared.' Jae Sun mumbled. 'I don't know how every one's going to react.'

'They'll be fine... I think I might of told your sister I fancied you when we got drunk once.' Sang Min said the last bit quietly. He blushed. Jae Sun chuckled.

'Do you even know how cute you are?' Jae Sun kissed Sang Min on the cheek. 'Anyway, if Jin Ae had remembered that she would of tried to set us up, so I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember.'

'You're probably right.' Sang Min replied. 'The floor's so cold, hopefully we'll make enough money soon for mattresses or something.'

Jae Sun nodded. They both watched the tv screen. Then Jae Sun sat up quickly.

'How much money do we have?' He asked quickly.

'Thirty thousand won.' Sang Min replied.

'All we need to do is use that for art supplies, and you can paint something, we'll take it to an art dealer, and sell it. How much do your paintings go for?' Jae Sun asked. Sang Min smiled.

'That's a good idea... and lets just say they go for a lot of money.' Sang Min smiled. Jae Sun smiled back.

'God, my boyfriend is a painting genius.' Jae Sun smiled. They kissed again.

Across town Jin Ae and Soo Jin where also looking for work. They hadn't lost their money, so they started the day with a cheap bowl of raymen and then brought a map of the city. Jin Ae had circled every swimming pool, and was trying to find one that was looking for a swimming instructor. After a while she found one that wanted a life guard, but not a swimming teacher. She took what she could get, and the life guard position became hers. However, it was only for two hours a day in the morning, and would not be enough to feed them and pay their bills. They then found a café that sold ice cream. They hired the two girls straight away, and they started working as hard as possible. Jin Ae felt very small in her flat trainers, leggings and hoody dress, but she took a lot of power in the fact she looked like her mother used to. He mother was a strong woman, and she could be strong too. Soo Jin kept spacing out as she worked. She wanted to see her dad, she had so many questions but they would have to wait. For the first time in her life, she was going to work really hard. At the end of their long day, Soo Jin and Jin Ae trekked home together, and collapsed on to their bare floor.

'I'm so tired.' Jin Ae yawned.

Soo Jin yawned. 'I really wish I could see Jae Hwa.' She said quietly. Jin Ae nodded.

'We'll get through it.'


	18. CCTV

While their children where in Busan, the adults in Seoul didn't know what to do with themselves. However, they knew this would be a problem, and installed cctv in all the apartments. Today, after not looking at the cctv since the children left, the y would all be getting together to watch parts of it. They all gathered in the living room of the Goo Mansion.

'I'm scared to press play.' Ga Eul whimpered. 'What if Sang Min hates me?' She said.

'There's no sound over the cctv, even if he did, you wouldn't be able to hear it.' Jun Pyo pointed out. Yi Jung shot him a look to show him how unhelpful that was. Yi Jung put a calming arm around his waist.

'Lets watch Soo Jin and Jin Ae's footage first.' Woo Bin said. Jun Pyo nodded, and selected the footage. It played on fast forward, and showed the girls looking around, then going to sleep. They then left the apartment, and came back with work uniforms. Ji Hoo smiled at the screen proudly.

'They got jobs that quickly?' Jae Kyung said in a very surprised tone.

'She's Goo Jin Ae, of course she did.' Jun Pyo replied arrogantly. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

'Lets watch Min Ki and Jae Hwa next.' Jan Di suggested. She pressed play herself. Like the girls they slept, and they went out to find work. However, when they came back with uniforms, something seemed a bit weird.

'Can we zoom in?' Jae Kyung asked. Jun Pyo shrugged, but Ji Hoo picked up the control, and seemed to know how to do it.

'What on?' Ji Hoo asked.

'The name tag Min Ki's holding.' Jae Kyung replied. Ji Hoo quickly zoomed in on it.

'Rainbow. Flower Boy's Bar.' Woo Bin read out. He burst out in to laughter. 'They're working at a bar run by flower boys?'

'Aigoo.' Jan Di shook her head laughing.

'I don't see the problem, they're both attractive, they're just making money out of it now.' Jae Kyung replied. It took a minute for Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Woo Bin to stop laughing.

'Can we check on Sang Min and Jae Sun now?' Ga Eul asked quickly. Ji Hoo who still had the remote quickly started playing the footage.

'They're just doing the same as the others.' Yi Jung breathed out in a sigh of relief. Every one looked at the screen calmly.

'That's a relief...' Ga Eul stopped as the images changed before her. 'Pause!' She shouted. 'What's happening?' She asked quickly. Ji Hoo paused. On the screen Jae Sun and Sang Min where kissing, and it was obvious it was Jae Sun who had kissed Sang Min, not the other way around.

'Is Jae Sun gay?' Ji Hoo asked Jan Di. His tone was calm. Jan Di's mouth was dropped open.

'He's never told me anything like that.' Jan Di replied. She turned to her husband. 'Did he say anything to you?'

'Nope. Nothing at all.' Jun Pyo said. 'Honestly I thought if any of our kids where going to be gay, it was going to be Jae Hwa but...'

'This is so cute.' Ga Eul cooed. 'It's like a beautiful love story. This could be a drama! A set of childhood friends grow up together, never knowing they're slowly falling in love.'

Yi Jung chuckled.

'Well this certainly does eliminate the meeting of the other family.' Yi Jung said. He turned to Jan Di. 'Or are we going to have to formally meet?' He laughed. Jan Di laughed too.

'Wow... but I'm a little hurt he didn't say anything to me.' Jan Di said.

'Yeah, me too.' Jun Pyo said.

'Didn't Sang Min only come out like two days ago? Maybe if they hadn't been sent to Busan he would of told you before this happened.' Jae Kyung pointed out.

'Wow, this must be a weird day if what Jae Kyung said just made sense to everyone.' Woo Bin laughed. Jae Kyung hit him playfully.

Later that night in Busan, and at the Flower Boy's Bar, Min Ki and Jae Hwa where having to learn on the job how to mix drinks.

Min Ki already knew how to mix drinks, but for Jae Hwa, it was a steep learning curb to get over. Min Ki's drink mixing abilities weren't taking him that far thought, because it took him quite a while to mix each drink, and here, he had to make them as quickly as possible for the huge swarm of women in the nightclub.

'Rainbow, do you have a girlfriend?' A woman asked. She had been sitting at the bar with a group of her friends all night. His bosses words echoed in his head. _When you're in here, you're to always look single, but never be single. _

'Maybe I do, maybe I don't?' Min Ki winked at the customers. They all giggled back.

'Here's my number.' The girl slipped the piece of paper across the bar.

'Thanks, Darling.' Min Ki winked, and then slid away to serve another person their drinks. Jae Hwa wasn't being quite as smooth and charismatic as Min Ki, however several women where thinking his slightly shy personality was cute.

By the end of the long night, Min Ki and Jae Hwa had earned 180,00 Won each, and more than double that from all the tips. Feeling more than smug, they headed home.


	19. I Found You!

'Hey! You can't run around like that!' Jin Ae shouted from the top of her lifeguard tower. Today being as it was a school break, the pool was full of misbehaving children.

'You can't stop me.' One of the children rudely replied.

'You wanna bet?' Jin Ae shouted. She got down from the life guard tower in a threatening manner.

'Time to swap shifts.' Another lifeguard stopped in front of her.

'Oh thank goodness.' Jin Ae said. She immediately ran off along the pool and went to shower. As soon as her lifeguard shift was done, she had half an hour to get most of the way back across Busan to get to her job a the ice cream parlour. She showered so she didn't stink of chlorine, and then quickly shoved on her parlour uniform of a white top, pink shorts and an apron with the parlour logo on it. After a mad dash, she made it to work right on time, bumping straight in to Soo Jin who had also just arrived.

'Just in time.' Jin Ae said victoriously. Soo Jin laughed.

'Unnie, doesn't all this rushing make you tired?' Soo Jin looked sympathetic. Jin Ae shook her head.

'No, I'm empowered by the fact we're getting paid today.'

'Oh, I forgot about that.' Soo Jin replied. The two girls walked around the back of the ice cream counter as the shop entrance was opened. It was still too early for most people to want to eat ice cream, so they still had time to talk.

'Lets go out tonight to celebrate our hard earned cash.' Jin Ae grinned.

'We don't have anything to wear.' Soo Jin pointed out.

'There's a store with a sale on across the street. We'll spend ten thousand won each on dresses, and then twenty on the night out. We'll still have enough to eat.' Jin Ae said enthusiastically.

'Well that does sound like fun...' Soo Jin gave in. Jin Ae grinned.

Later that night and Soo Jin and Jin Ae where ready to let off some steam. Though their dresses weren't quite their normal personalised type, they went with this signature colours. Soo Jin was in a white cotton skater dress, and Jin Ae wore a matching design in light blue. Not knowing any nightclubs in the area, they headed to what on the map looked like a street of night clubs.

'Lets just find the cheapest on to get in to.' Soo Jin suggested. Jin Ae nodded. They kept their arms linked together as they travelled down the busy street.

'That club's free to get in to.' Jin Ae pointed to one with a big sign on it saying "free entry". There was a massive line outside it to get in.

'Lets just line up then. We're not exactly short on time.' Soo Jin replied. They two of them walked in to the line for the night club. They had never waited in line before, they had always just walked straight in, as most of the nightclubs in Seoul belonged to Min Ki's dad.

'Night clubs make me want to see Min Ki.' Jin Ae said. Soo Jin sighed next to her. She put her head on Jin Ae's shoulder sadly.

'Can we just think about something else for this one night?' Soo Jin asked. Jin Ae nodded.

'You're right.' Jin Ae replied. She straighten her stride. The cheque hadn't moved. It seemed unlikely they where going to get in. Jin Ae's eyes fixed on the bouncer on the door.

'Soo Jin, just look confident.' Jin Ae told her. She strutted out of the line and up to the bouncer.

'Sir, you better let me in.' Jin Ae said with a false air of confidence.

'Why?' The bouncer replied cockily.

'Because we know the owner of the club' Soo Jin said boldly. Jin Ae's eyes widened as her usually shy friend lied.

'What's his name them?' The bouncer asked. Soo Jin took a step forwards. Her face got very close to the bouncer's.

'Are you going to let me in, or do you want me to call Mr Park?' Soo Jin's eyes looked terrifying. It was taking all Jin Ae's restraint not to burst out laughing. The bouncer gulped. He opened the door and let the two girls past.

'Do you really know the manager?' Jin Ae asked Soo Jin as they walked in. Soo Jin shook her head and giggled.

'No, I just picked a common surname and hoped it was right.' She laughed.

'Wow, Soo, didn't know you had it in you.' Jin Ae laughed. 'Lets dance.' She said pulling Soo Jin down to the dance floor. Jin Ae's favourite song was playing so they danced crazily. Then, a guy suddenly stepped between her and Soo Jin. The two of them moved, and continued dancing, but they guy followed them. He was just staring at Jin Ae.

'Lets go outside for a minute.' Jin Ae shouted over the music to Soo Jin. Soo Jin nodded, but they only got a few steps away from the man before he grabbed Jin Ae's arm.

'I have a boyfriend! Back off.' Jin Ae shouted to the man. He seemed to say something back but she couldn't hear him over the music. Suddenly, the man pushed his rainbow hair out of his eyes. He held his hair out of his face.

'Min Ki?' Jin Ae said squinting her eyes.

'Yeah, it's me!' He shouted over the music.

'Jagi!' Jin Ae screamed. She put her hands out for a hug, and Min Ki picked her up and span her around. Jin Ae laughed and clung on to him tightly. As more and more people in the club started to stare at them, they broke apart.

'Soo' Min Ki stuck out his arms. Soo Jin stepped in to them and hugged him quickly. Then, something quickly dawned on her.

'Is Jae Hwa around?' She asked quickly.

'He's on a break!' Min Ki shouted back. He grabbed a hand from both girls and pulled them through the crowds of people in the club. He lead them right to the back of the club, and through a fire exit which lead on to a small ally. A man with bright red hair was leaning on the nightclub wall. He had his eyes closed. He yawned.

'Oppa!' Jin Ae shouted. The man eyes flicked open straight away at the sound of this voice. His face split in to a massive grin.

'Jin Ae!' He yelled. He dashed forwards and hugged her tightly. 'Little Sis, how have you been?'

'Fine, Oppa.' Jin Ae said. He hugged her brother tightly before letting go. She pointed to Soo Jin. Soo Jin and Jae Hwa looked at each other bashfully. Neither of them moved for a long moment. Then Jae Hwa quickly stepped forwards and hugged Soo Jin. She kissed him on the cheek quickly, and they both blushed.

Jin Ae was standing a few meters away making vomiting noise. She turned to Min Ki.

'How did you even recognise me with my hair like this? It was so dark in there.' She said. Min Ki laughed.

'Well first thing that caught my eye was the fact two girls walked in in my girlfriend's favourite colour and her best friend's favourite colour, which I thought was a bit odd, so I went up to look, and then I saw your face.' Min Ki paused as his eyes flickered back to Jin Ae. 'You look really odd with straight hair.'

'I know, I can't wait to get it back. Your hair's kinda cute thought.' Jin Ae told Min Ki. He rolled his eyes.

'It looks terrible, I'm dying it back the second we return to Seoul.' Min Ki replied.

'I really want to dye mine back too.' Jae Hwa said, joining the conversation.

'And me! And this awful crimped perm.' Soo Jin whimpered.

'Soo, the perm's cute, just dye it back.' Jin Ae pointed out. Soo Jin shook her head.

'It is cute.' Jae Hwa mumbled quietly. Soo Jin blushed again.

'Maybe I'll just dye it then.' She replied. Jin Ae rolled her eyes.

'Have either of you seen Sun-Oppa? Or Sanggie for that matter?' Jin Ae asked. Her brother and boyfriend shook their heads sadly

'It's only been a week though, and it's a big city.' Jae Hwa said reasonably.

'So did you get jobs?' Soo Jin asked.

'Yeah, we're working here actually.' Min Ki pointed to the night club behind him.

'We probably need to get back inside the club.' Jae Hwa said hesitantly.

'Does anyone have a pen?' Jin Ae asked. Min Ki pulled one out of his apron. She took it and grabbed hold of Min Ki's arm. She quickly wrote something on his arm.

'This is where we're living, you better come over tomorrow afternoon, or I'm going to hunt you down.' Jin Ae said in a menacing tone. Min Ki laughed. She winked back at him.


	20. Deep Thoughts

A cold breeze whipped around Soo Jin and Jin Ae as they waited outside their apartment in Busan. It was finally week four of their punishment and their boyfriends had promised them a day at the beach. Suddenly a large pick up truck drove around the corner of the narrow street. The horn honked, and their heads turned to look at it. Jae Hwa was sat at the driver's wheel and it seemed Min Ki had leaned over to press the horn.

'Where did you get this from?' Jin Ae shouted. Her eyes where wide.

'Our boss leant it to us.' Min Ki shouted back in. He climbed out the front of the truck. 'Soo, you can get in the front with lover boy.' He winked. Soo Jin blushed, but she climbed in the car none the less.

'Where am I going to sit?' Jin Ae asked. There where only two seats in the front of the truck. Min Ki gave her a cheeky grin, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her around to the back of the truck. Before she could say anything, he lifted her up and dumped her in the back of the truck. He then climbed in himself, and banged on the small window between the front of the truck and the trailer. The truck suddenly started moving. Jin Ae rolled her eyes. There was quite a lot of room in the back of the car so Jin Ae stretched out and lay down on her back. Min Ki joined her, and they lay staring up at the cloudy sky and skyscrapers that towered above them.

Inside the cabin of the pickup truck, Jae Hwa and Soo Jin sat in silence.

'Jae Hwa?' Soo Jin asked quietly.

'Yes?' Jae Hwa replied. He glanced over at Soo Jin.

'If my parents turn out to be really bad people, would you still like me?' She asked. Jae Hwa glanced at her as they drove along.

'Soo, not matter who you're blood related to, your dad is always going to be Uncle Ji Hoo. And even if he turned out to be secretly evil, I would still like you.' He glanced at her again, not able to take his eyes off the road for too long. 'Would you still like me if I wasn't an heir to Shinhwa?' He asked. Soo Jin looked at his like he was crazy.

'I think I'd like you even better if you weren't.' She replied. Jae Hwa's eyebrows shot up.

'What do you mean?' He asked. Soo Jin looked out the window.

'I'd like it if you weren't constatly in newspapers and magazines. A life with you is never going to be the live in private I want.' Soo Jin said softly. Jae Hwa chuckled.

'It might be one day.' He said. Soo Jin looked at him.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'Don't repeate this to anyone, because Jae Sun and Jin Ae don't know, but I've talked to dad about it, and I've told him I don't want to take over Shinhwa.' He said. Soo Jin gasped.

'And what did he say?'

'He said he already guessed I didn't want to. He wasn't mad. He told me he probably wouldn't of taken it over if it wasn't forced on him so quickly.' Jae Hwa turned a corner in the large truck. Jin Ae and Min Ki could be heard laughing in the back of the car.

'What do you want to do?' Soo Jin asked. Jae Hwa smiled.

'I don't know, but I want to find out.' He said. Soo Jin nodded.

'I'll wait until you know.' She said quietly. Jae Hwa smiled back at her.

A little while later they arrived at the beach. Almost immediately Jin Ae jumped out of the car, and dashed towards the ocean. Min Ki ran after he, laughing all the way. As she ran she pulled off her shoes, then her socks, her shorts and finally her tshirt until she was left only in her swim suit. Straight away she dived in to the ocean. Min Ki laughed, and kicked off his own shoes and shirt, and jumped in after her. Jin Ae went off swimming straight out in to the large cold ocean. Min Ki who wasn't a great swimming waited in the more shallow water for her to return. She returned to him quickly.

'Swimming in the ocean is the best.' Jin Ae grinned.

'It's freezing though.' He replied shivering. Jin Ae nodded. Her own teeth shattered.

'Lets get out.' She said, dashing out of the ocean. Once she was out her brother quickly wrapped a thick towel around her.

'Thanks, Oppa.' She smiled. Soo Jin passed the shivering Min Ki a towel. He thanked her.

Then they all sat down on the cold sand.

'We'll be back in Seoul tomorrow.' Jae Hwa said cheerfully.

'Finally.' Min Ki said.

'Back to Sun-Oppa, and Sanggie... and Dad, Mum, everyone.' Jin Ae said. She shivered as she was still cold from the ocean water.

'I really want to see my Dad.' Soo Jin sighed. Jae Hwa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Just a day now.' Jae Hwa said.

Jae Sun and Sang Min where just finishing their news paper rounds across town.

'Last newspaper round of my life.' Jae Sun smirked victoriously. Their time in Busan had been quite easy going. They just did simple jobs, and had sold one of Sang Min's painting for quite a lot of money which they had spent on beds, and comfortable clothes. Actually, they still had quite a bit of the money left, but decided to keep up the simple jobs just for the sake of it.

'You hope.' Sang Min laughed. Jae Sun rolled his eyes. He slipped his hand around Sang Min's waist. Sang Min did the same. Jae Sun lay his head down on Sang Min's holder as they strolled along.

'Look at that. Two men. Disgusting.' A group of teenagers snapped as they walked past. Sang Min ignored it, but Jae Sun stopped in his tracks.

'What did you say?' Jae Sun snapped. He turned around suddenly to face the group.

'I said disgusting.' One of the members of the group stepped forwards. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'What am I going to do about it?' Jae Sun repeated. He stepped forwards threateningly.

'Sun-Hyung, just leave it.' Sang Min said quietly. He pulled at the sleeve of Jae Sun's hoodie.

'Sun-Hyung, just leave it.' One of the teenagers repeated Sang Min's words in a mocking tone. Suddenly, Sang Min's eyes went dark, just like Jae Sun's. In the same moment, they both threw the first punch.

Suddenly they found themselves in the middle of a seven to two fight, but they took care of them easily. With out a word being muttered between them they each took half.

Finally, it came down to the last person. He looked at the two of them. Both of them with out a scratch on them, standing with six people on the ground around them. The last one just ran off. As he left, Sang Min and Jae Sun looked at each other. Sang Min put out his hand for Jae Sun to take. Jae Sun ignored it, and stormed off.

**New chapter will be up next week (on Thursday!) which also happens to be my results days! . Anyway, I hope you like my uploads, and hope you'll also check out my other stories (if you haven't already) and check out my original story "Oppa! Oppa!" on . LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	21. Fights, and Truths

Finally the day had come for the F6 to return to Seoul.

Soo Jin and Jin Ae hadn't been able to sleep the night before, they couldn't wait to go home. Both of them had packed everything up, and where waiting on the street outside their apartment for some one to come and fetch them. After a long time waiting, a limo pulled up in front of them. The door opened, and out popped their aunt Jae Kyung. She waved enthusiastically.

'Auntie JK!' Both girls yelled at once. Jae Kyung stretched out her arms.

'My baby Soo Jin-ie and my future daughter-in-law Jin Ae.' She screamed, nearly strangling them both in the process of hugging them tightly. Soo Jin and Jin Ae shot each other confused looks. It seemed, their aunt had gone slightly crazy while they where gone.

'I missed you guys so much.' She nearly suffocated the two of them. 'Get in the car, I'll put your bags in the boot. She said, pushing them both in to the warm limo. A few seconds later, they heard the boot slam, and then Jae Kyung hopped back in to the car.

'How have you been? You look thinner.' She pouted sadly. Jin Ae and Soo Jin looked at each other suspiciously.

'Are you alight, Auntie JK?' Jin Ae asked cautiously. Jae Kyung suddenly pulled her in to a hug.

'I missed you. Don't ever break up with Min Ki, and have a hundred of my beautiful grandchildren.' She said.

Jin Ae's eyes widened. How was it even possible for Jae Kyung to change so much in this time?

'Aunt JK... what's with the change in attitude?' Soo Jin asked. Jae Kyung sighed.

'I just missed you guys. I don't want to get old and be all alone because I was mean to my beautiful little darlings.' Jae Kyung wailed emotionally.

'Um... okay?' Jin Ae said. Jae Kyung smiled at her, and hugged her again. The car stopped, and looking out the tinted window, Jin Ae realised this was the street Min Ki and Jae Hwa had been living on. Jae Kyung jumped out the car at a lightning speed.

'Min Ki!' She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jin Ae and Soo Jin couldn't help but laugh crazily inside the limo. Jin Ae climbed over to Soo Jin's side of the limo, and they opened the window to observe Jae Kyung attacking her son with hugs and kisses. Min Ki looked half asleep, and slightly confused as to what his mother was doing.

'Hi Aunt JK.' Jae Hwa laughed. Jae Kyung's arm suddenly went out, and she was nearly strangling him as well. 'My babies.' She sobbed. She pulled them in to the car, and they where suddenly moving again, although her grip on Min Ki hadn't subsided.

'Min Ki, marry Jin Ae, and then when I get old I'll come and live with you.' She said in an emotional tone. Min Ki raised his eyebrow and looked to Jin Ae who shrugged. The car then suddenly stopped again. Jin Ae stood up eagerly. Jae Sun and Sang Min who she hadn't seen in a month where now outside the limo. This time, she beat Jae Kyung to the door. But as she opened it, she only saw Sang Min. He didn't seem happy. He looked down at the floor. His clear skin was an odd grey colour, his entire body was shaking.

'Sanggie!' Jin Ae cried out. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. 'You look cold, lets get you in to the car.' She said. Jae Kyung helped in getting him in. The door closed. Then Jin Ae realised something.

'Where's Jae Sun?' She asked quickly. At this, Sang Min burst out in to tears. Jae Kyung turned to Sang Min.

'We saw you two kiss on the CCTV we put in all the rooms.' She said.

'There was CCTV in the rooms?' Min Ki asked.

'They kissed?' Jin Ae asked quickly. 'Sang Min and Jae Sun?'

'Yeah.' Jae Kyung replied.

'But then what's happened? Why are you crying? Where's Jae Sun?' She asked.

Sang Min quickly told them the story from the day before. About the fight with the teenagers.

'So he broke up with you and left?' Jin Ae asked. Sang Min just nodded sadly.

'You have no idea where he is?' Jae Kyung asked. Sang Min shook his head.

'Leave him to be angry that people mocked him. He can't stand people mocking him.' Min Ki said. Jae Hwa and Jin Ae looked at each other.

'Is there an observatory in Busan?' Jae Hwa asked the limo driver.

'Yes. Would you like me to take you there?'

'As fast as possible please!' Jin Ae said quickly. Jae Hwa and Jin Ae knew their triplet well enough to know where he would of gone. The limo driver drove off quickly.

'We'll sort this.' They spoke in unison. Sang Min looked up, half hopefully.

'Don't follow us.' Jin Ae spoke when the limo pulled up outside of the observatory. Everyone else in the limo mumbled reluctantly to say they wouldn't. Quickly the two of them walked in. As expected, Jae Sun was sat inside, on a bench. He looked up to the sky, as if star gazing. Only, it was the middle of the day. They sat down on either side of them.

'Oppa, your hair looks super weird.' Jin Ae said calmly.

'And Hyung, that hoody is totally ugly.' Jae Hwa said. Jae Sun glanced from side to side.

'Great.' He said to himself. 'Now I'm hallucinating my little siblings.'

'We're real.' Jin Ae said. Jae Sun looked at her. He held out his hand, and poked her cheek. He jumped.

'Jeez. You are real.' He chuckled lightly. He slung his arms around his two siblings. 'How have you been?' He asked. Jae Hwa laughed.

'A better question would be how have you been?' Jae Hwa said.

'No. A better question would be why didn't you think to tell us you're gay, and why did you break up with Sang Min yesterday?' Jin Ae said. Jae Sun's eyes widened.

'How did you...?' He asked. Then he sighed. 'Did Sang Min tell you?'

'Yeah, not to mention the fact that apparently our apartments where all on CCTV and the adults caught you guys kissing.' Jae Hwa said. His twin turned bright red.

'You need to apologise to Sang Min quickly.' Jin Ae told him.

'Jin Ae, I can't handle the negativity that's going to come with people from being openly gay. I can't.' He sighed. He held his head in his hands.

'Jae Sun, you just need to realise-' Jae Hwa started. Jin Ae held up her hand.

'No. You need to man the hell up, deal with it, realise only a small amount of people are going to be like that, march down to the car, tell Sang Min you're crazy for him, and sort this mess out.' She shouted. At that moment both her brothers saw too much of her mother in her. She was even scarier than normal. Jae Sun didn't move.

'Go!' She shouted again. Suddenly Jae Sun got up, and dashed out of observatory. Jin Ae turned back to her other brother.

'That's how we do it Seoul style.' She said laughing. Jae Hwa rolled his eyes, and put his arm around his sister's shoulder. They walked outside, and watched as Jae Sun made it to the limo.

'I'm sorry!' He shouted opening the limo door. Although the limo had four people sat in it, he only saw the one. Sang Min looked back at him with wide eyes.

'I'm sorry. I wont do it again. I think I can take the negativity. I'm sorry.' Jae Sun said. Sang Min jumped out of the car, and the two of them hugged tightly.

Min Ki wolf whistled. Jin Ae and Jae Hwa clapped, and Jae Kyung and Soo Jin just smiled at the sweet scene.

A little while later and the F6 arrived back in Seoul, and where taken one by one to their houses. All the reunions where warm, and the parents where happy to have their children back. Although for Sang Min and Jae Sun the general theme of their reunion with their parents was "why didn't you tell us sooner" and "you guys are so cute together". Soo Jin's was a bit different. After a warm hug from her father, he sat her down at their kitchen table.

'I'm going to tell you everything you want to know.' He said after taking a deep sigh.

'Everything?' Soo Jin asked. Her father chuckled.

'I've been stupid not to tell you. I've kept too many secrets.' He said slowly. Soo Jin nodded.

'Was that story about the reason you had that wedding picture of you and Aunt Jan Di was because of a competition true?' Soo Jin asked.

'I don't lie to you. I've just kept some secrets.' Ji Hoo said. Soo Jin nodded.

'What about the other woman I found pictures of?' She asked. Her father took in a deep breath.

'That, would be my wife.' He smiled in to thin air. 'Lee Hyo Joo. She was a children's doctor, that's how I met her. I hired her to work in the children's clinic. At first she was completely crazy, and hyper. But then over time, as she came out of her shell, she was calm, chic, and loving.'

'Where is she now?' Soo Jin asked.

'She died a few months after we got married. But I like to think she's always with me.' He said. Soo Jin blinked a few times.

'Why did you never tell me?' She asked. Ji Hoo took a deep breath in.

'It's hard to talk about. You wouldn't believe how much I miss her.'

'Why don't my aunts and uncles talk about her?' She asked.

'They're worried if they mention it, I'll run off again. I disappeared for a few years after she died.'

'Where to?' Soo Jin asked with wide eyes.

'I stayed in a couple of places around Korea. Eventually I went back to Seoul to check on things from afar and I found you.'

'Dad, I think I need to find my birth parents.' Soo Jin blurted out. Her father chuckled.

'I was hoping you weren't going to say that. But at the same time I know you need to.'

'You'll always be my dad. No matter what.'

'I know. I'm just worried you might be upset with what you find. It's not generally stable people who abandon their children.'


	22. What!

'You know we finish Shinhwa for good in just three weeks?' Sang Min spoke nostalgically. They where all sat in the basement room of the Goo Mansion. Sang Min, Jae Sun and Min Ki where sprawled out across the couch while Jae Hwa and Soo Jin where sat on the floor, and Jin Ae in a spinning chair.

'Technically, we're not finishing. We're just moving on to university. It's really just a matter of getting different teachers.' Jae Sun said. Sang Min rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

'It's still a big deal.' He replied. 'We have to pick what we're going to study at university level, and that'll impact on the rest of our lives.' He said.

Jin Ae span around in her chair.

'Aren't we all picking business apart from Sanggie?' Jin Ae asked. She seemed like a blur, and she kept spinning around.

'Unnie, you're making me feel sick.' Soo Jin said. Jin Ae slowed her spinning, but did not stop.

'Why, what are you doing?' Jae Sun turned to Sang Min suddenly. Sang Min's eyes widened.

'The same thing I've planned to do instead of uni ever since I was seven.' Sang Min said, as if it were obvious.

'And what's that?' Jae Sun asked slowly.

'I want to go to Italy to improve my painting by learning from the best.'

'You seriously didn't know?' Min Ki asked Jae Sun. Jae Sun moodily shook his head.

'I didn't.' He said in a stony tone. He turned to Sang Min. 'You where just going to leave with out telling me?' He snapped.

'He's told us all thousands of times!' Jin Ae said loudly. Jae Sun didn't look at her. Sang Min and Jae Sun made eye contact for a long moment.

'I'm going to Italy too.' Jae Sun said. Jin Ae stopped spinning. Every one's mouths where hanging open.

'What?' Jin Ae asked first.

'You can't leave!' Jae Hwa said quickly.

'Yeah, we're going to run Shinhwa together. We can't do that if you're in Italy.' Jin Ae said. Jae Hwa looked at Soo Jin who was sat next to him.

'Actually, I want to take a gap year and go travelling.' Jae Hwa suddenly said. Jin Ae's eyebrows raised.

'What?' She asked for the second time. 'You're both leaving me?' She shouted. 'If anyone else has got any shock confessions, I want them in the next twenty seconds.' She demanded. All her friends looked at each other.

'I don't want to run Shinhwa.' Jae Hwa said.

'Me neither.' Said Jae Sun.

'I'm going to try to find my parents for a year, Jae Hwa's going to help.' Soo Jin said.

'I'm going to be in Italy for three years.'

'I actually want to get a history degree, and work at Sang Min's family's museum.' Jae Sun said.

'I think I want to be a doctor like mum.' Jae Hwa said.

'And I want to run for President.' Soo Jin burst out.

'I'm staying here, and doing business if that helps.' Min Ki said finally. Everything went quiet. The only noise was the ticking of the clock; which sounded a lot more dramatic with the tension running so high.

Jin Ae screamed, loudly. Mostly in frustration.

'So!' She shouted loudly. 'Both my triplets are leaving me, even though we've never spent more than a few days apart before. My best friend's suddenly decided to look for her parents who are clearly stupid for giving her up. My baby brother Sanggie is actually doing what I expected, but for three years, and Min Ki is the only one doing what I expected?' She shouted.

'Yeah.' Every one said at the same time. Jin Ae took a deep breath in.

'Dearest Oppas, lets start with you.' She turned to them dramatically in her spinning chair.

'I though you wanted to take over the business with me?' She pouted.

'Actually, we've never said that.' Jae Sun said.

'Yeah, even when we where little it was you, and only you who liked going in to work with Dad.' Jae Hwa said softly.

'But-'

'No buts, it's boring. It's remarkable you don't find it boring actually.' Jae Sun interrupted.

'Have you talked to Dad about this?' She asked quickly.

'No, but I'm sure he knows how we feel.' Jae Hwa said. Jin Ae frowned.

'Lets go talk to him now.' She grabbed both of her brother by their wrists, and pulled them upstairs, leaving half of her friends still in the basement. She barged in to their father's office, pulling both of them behind her. Her father looked up from his desk in a surprised manner. She didn't normally storm in to his office.

'Dad!' Jin Ae said loudly,in an exasperated tone. 'Do you know neither of them want to take over the company?'

Her father blinked a few times.

'Of course I know.' He said in a slightly confused manner. 'They both told me when they where four they didn't want to.'

'Oh, yeah. I remember that now.' Jae Sun muttered to himself.

'And they both failed their special business class at school.' Her father continued.

'They did that on purpose.' Jan Di walked in to the room. Jin Ae widen her eyes at her mother.

'You knew too?' She asked. Her mother nodded.

'Jin, who exactly did you think was going to take over Shinhwa once your dad's too old?'

'All of us!' Jin Ae yelled.

'Mermaid, no matter what you think, three people can't run a company. Don't you know too many waitresses ruin a soup?'

'Too many cooks ruin a meal.' Jan Di corrected him.

'Whatever.' Jun Pyo replied. 'Mermaid, since you've turned sixteen, you've been the one on my will to take over the company if I die.'

'And you never thought to mention this?' Jin Ae shouted.

'We thought you knew.' Jan Di told her daughter. Jin Ae frowned.

'Did you know Jae Hwa wants to be a doctor?' She demanded. Both her parents nodded.

'Did you know Jae Sun wants to do history?' She asked.

'Actually, I didn't.' Jan Di said. She smiled. 'That would suit you, you've always been good at history.' She smiled.

'Thanks, Mum.' Jae Sun smiled.

'Yeah, I bet you can go work at Yi Jung's museum since you're dating Sang Min anyway.' Jun Pyo said.

'Yep, but I'm thinking of going to study in Italy first.'

'Since when? You can't speak Italian.' Jun Pyo stated.

'Since five minutes ago. I want to go with Sang Min.'

'For how long?' Jan Di asked.

'Three years.'

'You can go if you come back for Christmas, and your birthday... and a few weeks in the summer.' Jun Pyo extended his hand. Jae Sun grinned, and shook it eagerly.

'Deal.'

'No!' Jin Ae shouted. 'You can't just let him go.'

Her parents looked at each other.

'Jin, it's good to be close. It's not good to be so close you're preventing your brothers from doing what they want to in life.' Jan Di said.

'I'd like to go travelling for a year, and then study to be a doctor.' Jae Hwa said. Jun Pyo went quiet.

'With Soo Jin?' He asked in a quiet voice. Jae Hwa nodded happily.

'No.' He replied. Jae Hwa's mouth dropped open. Jin Ae smiled happily.

'Why, you're letting Jae Sun go to Italy for three years!'

'Jae Sun is not going to get Sang Min pregnant. You could get Soo Jin pregnant. I'm too young to be a grandfather!' Jun Pyo yelled.

'I knew you where supportive of the Sang-Sun thing for a reason!' Jin Ae yelled.

'I'm just going with her to help her find her parents!' Jae Hwa yelled in reply.

'Yah! Let him go. You nearly took me to America with you when I was his age.' Jan Di hit the back of her husband's head.

'I proposed first!' Jun Pyo snapped in reply. He got a mischievous glint in his eye. 'Fine.' He turned to Jae Hwa. 'You can go. But, only if you get married first.'

'What? You're not helping!' Jin Ae yelled. This had all spun out of control.


End file.
